


You and Me Forevermore

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Fun Frustrating, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It Gets Very Frustrating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over, Slow Burn, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Patrick has spent too long dancing around his feelings for David. As the holiday season descends upon Schitt's Creek, he decides to woo David ala a Christmas-themed romantic comedy. Unfortunately for him, the universe isn't going to make it that easy.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 38
Kudos: 184
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	1. Glitter on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> The prompt that inspired this fic was: Patrick Brewer has been in love with David Rose for what feels like forever. He’s pretty sure that David has feelings for him too, and decides that he’s done pining. He’s going to woo David over the Christmas season, and gives himself until midnight on New Year’s Eve to make his move. Any and all romantic shenanigans are welcome. Holiday fluff is very much appreciated. If you want to include other characters (bonus points for Marcy and Clint) supporting Patrick on his quest to win David’s heart, feel free!
> 
> I loved that whole premise and had a lot of ideas as soon as I read it. I'm a sucker for pining and all the ridiculousness that takes place in romantic comedies. I hope I did the prompt justice!
> 
> This fic has been such a labor of love (and, fittingly, frustration), and I'm so excited to share it with everyone! MAJOR shoutout to my beta, [yourbuttervoicedbeau](http:/yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/), for helping me so much, whether it be fixing my ever-present tense issues, reassuring me that something I wasn't sure about worked, or just joining in my frustrated joy. A big shoutout should also go to [dinnfameron](http:/dinnfameron.tumblr.com/) for all her support and help with a formatting element I was confused about. 
> 
> Title and chapter names are all from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift, because it's both plot relevant and a song I love.

The snow raged outside Rose Apothecary, a bit too intensely to be majestic. While David was upset that the flurry obstructed the storefront and the tasteful decorations they had put up for the season, Patrick was excited. He loved the first snow of the year, especially when it was this strong; the way the fresh snow glistened and glittered before being spoiled by other factors made him feel like magic could exist.

*******

The past few months had shown him that another kind of magic existed as well. When he first had that thought, he wanted to banish it immediately to rid his mind of the cheese, but he couldn’t deny the similar flush of happiness he received from fresh snow and being around David Rose. 

David was magnetic, drawing him in from that first meeting, taking up permanent residence in the back of his mind. When they officially went into business together, Patrick had to fully face the reality of his feelings because he now saw David most of his waking hours. He had hoped the thrill would wear off with all the exposure, but being around him so much, getting to know him even better, only reinforced how strong his feelings were. Patrick had suspected he liked men for a while, but David affirmed that he could feel more for a man than he had ever felt for a woman, even a woman he had planned to marry.

Pining hadn’t seemed like a real thing until Patrick found himself using every excuse to be around David, having meaningless meetings that could be a text and trying to find a way into his social life. They’d hugged after the store’s launch, a warm, prolonged embrace, and Patrick spent that whole time working up the courage to pull back slightly and kiss him. Just as he mustered the nerve, a caress from David being the last push needed, the lights flickered, pulling them both back to reality. 

Patrick tried to chase that feeling, wondering how he could make casual hugging a part of their day. It never happened, but the fantasy was fun.

When David’s birthday rolled around, he saw the perfect opportunity to ask him out on a real, proper date. The cafe wasn’t the ideal choice, but it was familiar and possible on such late notice. He had pulled out his dinner jacket, grabbed the receipt he’d thought to pocket on opening day, and made sure to get there early to ensure they’d have a booth. David walked in, looking gorgeous as ever, and the banter had flowed easily. It felt like the perfect start to a date, and Patrick hoped his glee wasn’t too obvious. 

But then Stevie had come in, apologized for being late, and settled in next to Patrick, all before Patrick could fully comprehend what had happened. At best, it was a miscommunication, and at worst it was a rejection. He tuned out for a moment, trying to focus on his breathing, and thought back on his invitation. Sure, he hadn’t said the word date, but it seemed to be implied. Before he could spiral out further, Twyla arrived with some freezer-burned mozzarella sticks, and the dinner moved on, Patrick mourning the lost opportunity of the night. 

*******

Five months had passed since that night, David and Patrick still carrying on a strong business partnership and a blatantly flirtatious friendship. As much as Patrick wanted to try again, he was still wounded from his failed date attempt and preferred the comfortable banter the two had established. 

But as he watched David enter the store, having left to get them both lunch for the cafe, something bloomed within him. David was covered in a light dusting of snow, clinging to his hair and eyelashes, and Patrick couldn’t look away. His two sources of magic had combined, turning David into some kind of ethereal being; Patrick wanted him. He needed him.

“It has become a hellscape out there!” David grumpily brushed at his shoulders and stomped his feet on the mat Patrick had had the good sense to put by the door. “I can’t believe I have to walk home in all of this. I don’t have shoes for this kind of apocalyptic blizzard.”

“What have you done in years past?” Patrick watched fondly as David hung his peacoat on the coat rack, making sure to smooth it out and get as much snow off as possible.

“About my shoes?” David replied, still tending to his coat. “This is kind of the first winter here I’ve had somewhere to be everyday. In the past, I just haven’t gone anywhere when it was like this. Unless Stevie drove me. We didn’t get a car until recently.”

Suddenly, Patrick got an idea. “Well, I know I tend to get here a bit earlier than you would like, but I could drive you on the snowy days. Or everyday.” Why hadn’t he been offering that this whole time?

David turned toward Patrick, satisfied with his coat. He raised an eyebrow. “You voluntarily want to spend more time with me? Potentially in the morning when I’m not happy?”

What he wanted to do was proclaim his desire to always spend time with David. What he actually did was laugh and say: “Of course, I can’t have you walking in all of this mess everyday. Plus, I like spending time with you outside of work.”

“Oh.” David gave a bashful smile and began rearranging the body milks. Patrick bit down his own grin.

*******

Patrick had been driving David to work for exactly one day when he realized it may be a bit easier if he arrived already armed with coffee. On the second day, he silently handed David his macchiato, exactly how he liked it, and drove them to the store, reveling in the little sigh David gave after his first sip.

“You know, you’re the only one to get my order exactly right on the first try.” 

Patrick didn’t want to admit that he had been storing that order in the back of his mind for months, hoping to use it on some kind of coffee date. “Oh? It’s so simple, how could anyone mess that up?”

“Okay. Is this how this is going to be?” Patrick could see David flailing in his periphery.

“Whatever do you mean?” He did his best to feign innocence.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Even though David didn’t mean it that way, Patrick’s heart flipped a few times.

They pulled up to the store, icy gravel crunching under Patrick’s tires. Before David could get out, Patrick spoke up, “Uh, I like you too. I’m not just doing this out of pity or something. I like spending time with you.” He mostly addressed the steering wheel, but he was proud that he got it all out.

“Well.” The breathiness of David’s voice drew Patrick’s eyes to him, finding him blushing slightly and clearly trying not to smile, “That’s a lovely thing to say. I’m glad we both, um, like spending time together.”

Had he gotten closer? David was definitely in Patrick’s personal space. Or was Patrick in David’s personal space? Or had they both just gravitated towards each other? Was this going to happen? 

David’s hand was in midair, most likely on its way to cup Patrick’s cheek (!) when a loud tapping sounded throughout the car.

“Motherfucker,” David mumbled and then plastered on an incredibly fake smile directed to someone at Patrick’s window. He pushed the button to roll down Patrick’s window and practically spat out, “Roland, good morning. How can we help you? As we’re alone in a private space before our place of business has opened?”

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, too upset to face Roland, happy to let David handle the situation.

“Now, Dave, that’s no way to greet a paying customer, is it? Joce sent me over for some of that body milk you guys have. Her nipples are really killing her and we’re running low.”

“Mm, and you couldn’t have waited,” David looked at the time on Patrick’s dashboard, “seven minutes to tell me about it when the store was open?”

“Well, I was going to, but then I saw you two just sitting out here and figured I’d knock it out early.” Roland stared expectantly at David, still crouched by Patrick’s window.

“Mhm, yes, why don’t I go help you with that. I was clearly completely unoccupied and will happily help you find products to help your pregnant wife’s nipples.” David had never sounded less sincere, but he did make his way out of the car, shooting Patrick a frustrated glance as he led Roland into the store.

Patrick sat for a few more moments, mourning the loss of what was definitely going to happen before Roland interrupted. But then he thought about David’s reaction. Not only had David made a move to kiss Patrick, but he had been upset when Roland interrupted. Sure, it could have just been because it was Roland doing the interrupting, but Patrick was a bit too high on the realization to give that much credence. 

This situation had proven that maybe Patrick’s pining wasn’t entirely one-sided. There was a chance, however tiny it may be, that David wanted Patrick in the same way Patrick wanted David. The practical part of Patrick told him he should just ask David out, but that same part reminded him of the misunderstanding last time. A voice in the back of his head, faint and timid, seemed to whisper something about wooing and romance. 

And wasn’t that something. David Rose, by his own admission, had been unlucky in love, and David Rose, by his own admission, loved romantic comedies. He deserved someone pursuing him, giving him that romance, wooing him. 

“Okay. You can do that.” Patrick felt silly talking to himself, but the pep talk was nice. He glanced at the date. December 10th. “You have until New Year’s at midnight. If you are not kissing David as the year turns, you’ve failed this mission.”

Operation Woo David Rose was a go.

*******

December 10th: Day 1 of Operation Woo David Rose

As the day wore on, Patrick paid more attention to David than usual, and he already spent a lot of time focusing on him. He wanted to know the small parts of the day that frustrated David and what brought a subtle smile to his face. 

When a group of teenage girls came in, picked up products from each display, and then left without buying anything, Patrick silently sidled up next to David and helped him correct the display, eventually telling him to take a break while he finished it up. He watched the frown on David’s face straighten out and the wrinkle between his eyes disappear. David gave an unreadable smile and a small nod before ducking behind the curtain that led to the backroom.

While David was on a break, Roland came back in, tracking snow into the store, and ultimately leaving with nothing when he learned they did not carry what he was looking for. 

“Was that Roland again?” David’s head peeked out from behind the curtain.

Patrick sighed out a put upon laugh. “Yeah. He wanted flavored lube. Apparently, he and Jocelyn are trying out a carnival themed roleplay, and they wanted cotton candy lube.” David opened his mouth, but Patrick cut him off, “And before you ask, I told you because I refuse to be the only one who has to carry that mental image in their head. We’re in this together, for better or worse.” He flushed at the implication.

“Mm, at least buy me dinner first.” David’s smirk shone on his face, all disgust having dissipated.

Patrick swallowed. Could it be that easy? It was only day one. “Um, I could do that. Buy you dinner, I mean. We could go to dinner. Um, Ray was talking about this new place in Elmdale that serves seasonal soups. If you wanted to go, I mean.”

“Um, well, it is a very cold day. Some soup would be nice.” They shared a smile. “And, if you want to pay…”

“There it is!” He laughed fondly. “Of course, I’m the one inviting you out.”

*******

It would have been perfect. It was supposed to be a quaint little soup place, small and intimate, where they could chat and flirt and maybe have a real date. But when Patrick pulled up to the address Ray gave him, he stared dumbstruck as David giggled next to him.

The new seasonal soup place Ray kept raving about was a Panera Bread. 

Patrick wasn’t sure he’d ever been so embarrassed. He’d built up this night in his head, sure it would be a romantic evening, and he would easily woo David over a butternut squash soup. Instead, he was met with a crowded fast casual restaurant with harsh lighting and no other viable options around.

“Wow, do you bring all the boys to the local Panera?” David’s voice was full of mirth, nothing biting or judgmental coming through.

Patrick hid his face in his hands. “Ray said it was a new, classy establishment. I didn’t factor in how small and sheltered everyone in Schitt’s Creek must be.”

David hummed in understanding. Patrick liked that they had this in common, this status as an outsider. They’d both lived elsewhere and explored other opportunities outside of the tiny radius of Elm Valley. Sure, David was much better traveled and more cultured than he was, but they both knew what a classy establishment should actually be. They fit in the town, with a few frayed edges. Maybe they could fit their frayed edges together; maybe David, individually, and Patrick, individually, didn’t quite fit, but David and Patrick could fit.

“We can head back. Or find somewhere else. I’m really sorry.” Patrick made to restart the car, but a hand on top of his own stilled the movement.

“Patrick, it’s honestly fine. They still have soup, right?” David gave a small, encouraging smile, and Patrick nodded.

While the night didn’t go perfectly to plan, they ended up having a great time, ordering one of each soup and ranking them all, battling it out for the last bites of the best ones. It was loud and crowded and far too bright, but Patrick couldn’t keep the smile off his face and it seemed neither could David.

They pulled up to the motel, tires crunching under the snow, and Patrick wondered if he’d get a redo of that morning. As he turned towards David, the car idling and the moonlight sparkling on the snow, he knew he couldn’t let it pass him by this time. Just as he made to shift closer, a splat sounded on the windshield. They both turned, bewildered, to make out Stevie through the streaks of snow now gliding down the glass. She had a wicked glint in her eyes as she hurled another snowball at the car.

Never one to pass up a challenge, Patrick barrelled out of the car and immediately began his retaliation. When David exited the car, clearly hoping to make his way to his room without having to join the battle, Stevie suddenly switched her assault to him.

“Stevie, you know this sweater can’t get wet!” 

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The snowball soared through the air, David looking terrified, trying to somehow shield himself. On instinct, Patrick launched himself into the air, crossing in front of David just as the snowball approached, taking the hit himself.

He landed with a soft thud in a small snowbank, soaking him even more. There were a few beats of silence where Patrick laid in the snowbank with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the chill running through him.

“Patrick!” David’s voice was close. Patrick opened his eyes to see him crouched next to him, taking care to not let any part of his clothes touch the snow. “You saved me. My… my hero.” They both flushed red.

Averting his eyes, Patrick looked over at Stevie, who was staring at them dumbstruck, mouth hanging open. Maybe it was a bit much…

Suddenly, a hand gripped his chin, turning him back towards David. “Thank you.” It came as a faint whisper, fond and grateful.

“Um,” Patrick cleared his throat, “yeah, no problem. Uh, you’re welcome.”

“Patrick, that would have been so good!” Stevie had come out of her trance and was stomping towards them, kicking up snow in her wake.

David straightened. “Okay, it would have been assault and intentional property damage, so Patrick really was helping you as much as he was helping me.”

Stevie scoffed. “Yeah, okay. I’m sure he was thinking of both of us equally at that moment. And not trying to be a knight in navy armor.”

“Hi, I’m still here.” They both looked down at him as he smiled sheepishly. He awkwardly stood up, trying in vain to brush off the snow. “Um, and I’m soaked. So I’m going to head home so I can deal with that.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Patrick gave a nod at David’s question. “And thank you, again.”

“Seriously, no problem. Um, goodnight.” Remembering Stevie, he turned to her. “Goodnight both of you. Uh, yeah, bye.”

*******

As he stood under the hot spray of the shower, Patrick wondered if it was some kind of sign that he had been foiled thrice by clueless townspeople. Would Twyla be next, sending over a drink someone bought for David while the two try to dine? Or maybe Jocelyn would interrupt a charged moment in the store. He’d just have to work harder to ensure the people of Schitt’s Creek couldn’t ruin his plan with their antics. He gave a snort at that thought; much easier said than done.

*******

December 14th: Day 5 of Operation Woo David Rose

The past few days had seen Patrick shamelessly flirting with David, complimenting him at every turn, bringing him coffee and lunch, and barely masking his feelings. He had waded into the waters of touch the day before, lightly touching David’s hip when scooting past him or brushing imaginary lint from his shoulder while they talked. The electricity at those touches zinged through him, affirming that something was happening between them.

Today, he wanted to turn it up a bit. When they arrived at the store, Patrick eagerly watched David take in the space. The night before, Patrick had come into the store to hang some fairy lights and a few cheeky sprigs of mistletoe. He had even dusted some fake snow over the unused ends of shelves. The result was an almost magical feel reminiscent of a winter wonderland. He hoped David would love it.

“Did someone break in?!” David was spinning around frantically, taking in the new decorations with a distressed look. 

“Um, no. I, well, I came in last night. And did… this.” Patrick gestured broadly at the decorations.

David whipped around to face Patrick. “You did this?!” He didn’t seem charmed or wooed. Patrick didn’t even think he seemed that happy.

Shrinking back at his tone, Patrick cleared his throat and gave a half-hearted reply. “Yes. I just thought… Well, I thought it could liven up the space. Make it more seasonal. Romantic even.”

At Patrick’s timid response, David pinched the bridge of his nose and approached him, stopping just a step too close to be considered strictly professional. Before David could say anything, Patrick squeaked out an “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not… mad. I’m confused. I think. We agreed I’d handle the aesthetic choices. And I thought we had a partnership. So if you did want to make some changes, I thought… I don’t know, that we’d discuss it together. Like when I wanted to start stocking another scent of the body milk, and we went through the cost projections and studies on which scents would work best for our customer base.”

“Oh. David, I --”

“And I know I often make aesthetic choices without you, but you make financial decisions without me if my input isn’t needed. But I can start consulting you on design, if you want. I’m just surprised.”

“David, our partnership is one of the most important things to me.” Patrick thought he saw David visibly relax slightly. “And I’m sorry if I made you think I don’t value that. I wanted to do something nice for you. I thought maybe this would be nice.”

“Why?”

 _Because I think I’m in love with you, and I’m trying to woo you._ The sheer force of that thought almost bowled Patrick over. But of course, he couldn’t just come out and say that.

 _Why not?_ Patrick’s brain needed to stop working against him.

David cleared his throat, giving Patrick an expectant look. He must have been warring with himself for longer than he thought.

“David, can’t I just want to do something nice for you? I thought it would be nice. I thought it was pretty.” Patrick shrunk further into himself with each sentence. “You’ve been so stressed with all the holiday preparations, and I wanted to put a smile on your face. But it seems I just stressed you out more. I’ll take it down, I’m sorry.”

A hand on his chest stopped him, only about a foot of space between him and David. Before he could stop himself, he placed a hand over David’s, using it to ground himself, and then looked up into David’s face. His eyes had softened and there appeared to be a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Don’t take anything down. This is really sweet. I was just worried you’d… I guess I started to worry you don’t need me anymore. If you can do the finance side and the aesthetic side, what do you need me for? The vendors love you. The customers like you more than they like me.”

“David. David, you can’t think that! This is your vision! Your magnum opus! Without you, this store would be nothing. I can hang lights, sure, but you? David, you built all of this. You made it what it is. Without you, this store would be an empty building. I only know how to do all of this from watching you.” 

David’s smile was threatening to break through his valiant attempts to keep it in, making him positively light up. He shook his head, adopting a nonchalance that was clearly forced. “Well, it’s beautiful. Um, you did a great job.”

“Thank you. I had a good teacher.”

“Mm.” The moment was charged, the fairy lights giving the store a magical feeling, which only added to the tension. Patrick couldn’t remember if he had hung any mistletoe near their current location, wanting to have the easy excuse if needed. Just as he began to lean, the bell over the door rang.

“Fuck,” David whispered, shutting his eyes for a moment as he leaned back and turned towards the door. Opening his eyes and raising his voice, he addressed their interrupter, a girl Patrick recognized from the Jazzagals. “Hi, good morning, how can I help you today?”

Patrick shook out his shoulders and made his way to the register, wondering how he could possibly be cockblocked by a whole town.

*******

December 17th: Day 8 of Operation Woo David Rose

Everyone was enjoying the new decor, so much so that some people were stopping in just to see the decorations. Apparently, Schitt’s Creek didn’t do much to decorate for the season, and the novelty was exciting to many. Of course, David always managed to convince them to buy something, so they were making excellent profits. 

A couple of twenty-somethings from Elmdale had come in that afternoon and had been enthusiastically surveying the options on the shelf. Well, one member seemed more interested in a different aspect of the store. 

Patrick cursed his decision to include mistletoe in his decoration, and not just because he hadn’t yet been able to “accidentally” end up under a sprig with David. No, his disdain came from the beautiful woman doing her best to inch David over to a sprig by the scarves, her intentions made fairly clear by the glances she kept giving to the ceiling. David hadn’t seemed to notice yet, too deep in customer service mode to clock the blatant flirting, but Patrick was clenching his jaw so tightly he worried he may shatter his teeth.

“Oh, David, what about these scarves over here?” Her tone was innocent, but the smirk she gave to the ceiling betrayed the true nature of her intentions.

“You don’t care about the car-hair scarves,” Patrick muttered under his breath.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about Bethany. She’s shameless. If you just tell her he’s your boyfriend, she’ll back off.” The other member of the pair had apparently been looking at the lip balms, right within hearing range of Patrick’s frustrated remarks.

He took a deep breath, jaw still clenched, eyes still glued to David and the girl - Bethany. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Huh. Tell that to the vein in your forehead and twitch in your eyelid.” Patrick touched his forehead, trying to smooth the vein.

“I’d like him to be. But he’s not. So if he wants to kiss your friend under the stupid mistletoe I hung, he’s welcome to do so.” He finally turned to his conversation partner, meeting the eyes of a slight girl with dark hair and warm eyes. Something about her reminded him of some weird combination of Stevie and Rachel, which helped to put him just a bit at ease. 

“Dude, he doesn’t seem to want to do that.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“She’s been trying to get him under some mistletoe for like ten minutes, and he has kept his distance. I’m pretty sure he’s just worried about losing a sale which is why he hasn’t outright said anything, but he’s definitely not interested in kissing her.” The girl shrugged and resumed her browsing, making her way to the fridge.

With her words echoing through his head, Patrick turned his attention back to David and Bethany, taking note of David’s distance from her. He had his customer service smile firmly in place, no hints of his flirty grin anywhere in his expression. She seemed to be laying it on thick, and David was not responding at all.

“Huh.” While Patrick was pretty secure in his homosexuality, having had a few months to get over his initial gay panic, he could appreciate that Bethany was attractive. She was lithe and blonde and fashionable, all highly desirable traits in a woman, or so Patrick had been made to believe. And yet David showed no interest.

As he tried to parse out this conundrum, David turned and met his eyes, his whole face changing. His smile grew, becoming pure and genuine, as his eyes lit up and his face flushed slightly. He raised his eyebrows at Patrick, a playful gesture, as though the two were sharing a laugh over a joke no one else heard. It was only for a moment, David turning back to Bethany, but it was certainly something.

“Wanna tell me again about how he wants to kiss Bethany?” The girl from before unceremoniously thumped her basket on the counter with a smug smirk.

“Will this be all?” He gave her a wink. Or he tried to. He’d been informed by multiple people that his winks weren’t all that impressive. But it seemed to get the point across.

“Yeah, should be.” She turned to face out into the store and said in a raised voice, “Bethany, hurry it up. It doesn’t take 15 minutes to decide if you want to buy a cat scarf.”

Bethany huffed, grabbing a candle on a nearby shelf, evidently trying to preserve some dignity. “Um, I’ll have to check my outerwear. Don’t want to get a color that clashes.”

“Mhm.” David nodded, throwing Patrick a knowing grin.

*******

“I’m thinking the mistletoe was a misguided decision.” They were closing up for the night, Patrick inspecting a sprig of mistletoe as he dusted the shelves.

“Well, I for one am just shocked it took four whole days for someone to try to take advantage of it.” David was restocking and rearranging behind him, so he couldn’t see his face, but the smirk was clear.

“Did you forget about Roland and Jocelyn yesterday?” Patrick gave a shudder at the memory.

“See, I was trying to block that out, so thank you for the reminder. But no, I meant on one of us.”

“The concept was festive, but how are we supposed to be professional if we happen to get cornered under it? I really didn’t think it through that well.” He dropped the duster and yanked down the mistletoe hovering above him.

Grabbing the step ladder, Patrick made his way around the store, pulling down the plant. “You know, this shit is actually poisonous. It’s not some romantic flower-y thing. It’s just a poison!”

As Patrick went on his anti-mistletoe rant, he threw the plants onto the counter, berries flying over the surface.

“Aren’t those plastic?”

“It’s the principle!” Patrick made his way to the back of the store, ready to take down the last mistletoe, when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was about to ascend the step ladder.

Shocked, he turned to David. When had he come over to this side of the store? How was he so close now?

With a flick of his eyes upward, David slid his hand down to grasp Patrick’s. “Well, would you look at that. It is tradition.”

“Wouldn’t want to mess with tradition.” Patrick was breathless in his reply, ready for this moment, ready to declare his operation a success so early on.

Clumsily, Patrick raised a hand to touch David’s cheek just as a loud sound rang out in the nearly empty space. Patrick flailed his arm, knocking a candle to the ground, shattering the glass encasing it.

“I - shit. That’s my phone. I - “

“David, it’s fine.” It didn’t feel fine, but what else could Patrick say? “I need to clean this all up anyway. Take the call.”

With a regretful face, David answered his phone barking out a harsh, “What?!” and making his way to the backroom. 

Resigned, Patrick pulled down the last mistletoe.

*******

December 21st: Day 12 of Operation Woo David Rose

“You’re sure it’s okay for me to leave for a few days?” Patrick was dropping David off at the motel after work, poised to make the four hour drive to his parents’ house once David was secure inside.

David waved him off. “Yes, it’s fine. I’m recruiting Alexis for a few days, and then we agreed we’d close on the 24th and 25th. You’ll still be back the night of the 26th?”

Patrick nodded with a smile, proud of David for confidently taking on running the store for a few days. After their talk a week ago about David’s insecurities with the store, Patrick had been subtly complimenting him throughout the day. In the lead-up to him leaving for a bit he’d amped those compliments up, making sure David was clear just how capable he truly was at running the store.

“If you need anything, and I mean anything, just text me.”

“Well, you know I’m just going to text you anyway. Roland will undoubtedly come in for something gross and ridiculous, and I can guarantee Bob will come in to buy even more gifts for Gwen, whoever that is. Just because you’re not physically here, doesn’t mean you don’t get to share in these horrors.” David said it all as if it were nothing. As if the idea of not talking to Patrick everyday were something unheard of, so he’d obviously be keeping contact. Mistaking Patrick's stunned expression for displeasure, David rushed out, “Unless that’s too much. You probably want a David-free stretch of days.”

“David, who else can I complain to about the tacky orange color scheme at my aunt’s house?” David grimaced at that. “If you didn’t text me, I’d probably end up texting you. Or worse, calling you.”

David cleared his throat. “I’d, uh, be okay if you wanted to call me.”

Patrick smiled helplessly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

They hadn’t had another moment since the mistletoe disaster the other day, and as much as Patrick wanted it to happen, he could see Stevie leaving the office in his periphery. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make a beeline for them, and he couldn’t take all these close calls.

Sure enough, a snowball hit Patrick’s window, a bit more slushy than the last time. David leaned over Patrick to put his window down, essentially placing him in Patrick’s lap. Patrick was paralyzed, face aflame and heart threatening to deafen him.

_Calm down, Brewer. This isn’t anything, he’s just trying to yell at Stevie._

“Not today, you heathen! That snow is grey and clumpy. I will not get an infection because you like to pretend you’re a ten year old boy.”

Before Stevie could retaliate, David scurried back into the car, plopping back into the passenger’s seat with very little grace. Patrick kept his eyes on David as he fumbled behind him to close the window, ignoring Stevie’s protests about them being wimps.

When their laughter died down, David fixed Patrick with a look that seemed awfully like fondness. “You probably should get on the road. I don’t want you to get to your parents’ too late.”

“Wow, that almost sounded like caring. David Rose, do you care about me?” Patrick smiled wide, trying to downplay how intensely he meant that question.

The playful spark still shone in David’s eyes, but his expression took on a seriousness at the question. “I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that.”

Patrick swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, hoping his voice would come out more confident than he felt. “Do I?”

“I hope so.” They stared at each other for a beat, both painfully aware of Stevie waiting just outside their automotive oasis. David sighed. “Safe travels, Patrick. Um, you can let me know when you get there. If you want. Just so no one here thinks you’ve died.”

“Okay, David.” 

David exited the car, stumbling a bit on the landing, and turned to wave before going into his room, Stevie hot on his heels. At the last minute, she diverted her path and made her way to Patrick’s window. He blinked at her through the glass until she knocked on it, and he rolled down the window.

“Stevie, I’ll have a snowball fight when I get back, but I really don’t want to be cold and wet for my drive.”

“I’m really more invested in hitting David. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

Patrick was taken aback. “Um, oh, wow, thank you. Merry Christmas to you too, Stevie.”

“Why do you seem so surprised?”

“I kind of thought you just tolerated me because we’re both… close to David. I wasn’t sure if you thought we were friends outside of that.” At her confused expression, he tried to save face, “I see you as a friend! And you’ve been… well, not nice, but welcoming to me and we can joke around. But I just wasn’t sure if you only saw me as a friend in group settings.”

“Of course we’re friends. I can’t have my only friend be David; that’s just sad.” They shared a laugh at that. “Plus, if I’m friends with the both of you, it’ll be much less awkward to third-wheel you when you finally figure your shit out.”

Patrick sputtered, choking on air. Regaining his composure, he rasped out, “I’m sorry, what?”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Neither of you are at all subtle. You look at him like he’s the only source of happiness in the world, and he looks at you like he’s trying to figure out if you may just be the manifestation of his perfect man. It’s gross.”

“I-- I--”

“Eloquent as ever.”

Patrick took a deep breath, fully aware that he was bright red and a little shaky. “We’ve… come close.”

“Ew.”

“Not like that! We’ve just had a lot of almost kisses. Over the past couple weeks. We keep getting interrupted.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“He tells me about them. Well, he tells me about ‘hypothetical situations’ that are very clearly real moments that have happened with you. He’s very frustrated.”

“He’s frustrated?! This is ruining my whole plan!” Patrick clapped a hand over his mouth just a bit too late.

“Your plan?” Stevie asked with a laugh.

Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying, “I’m trying to woo him.”

Patrick opened his eyes to a positively gleeful look on Stevie’s face. “Woo?! Like some cheesy Hallmark movie? ‘Partners in Business and Love?’”

He mumbled a response, to which Stevie pointed to her ear with a teasing expression. “I have until New Year's Eve to kiss him.”

“Like at midnight?! Patrick, this is ridiculous. Just kiss him.”

“I’ve been trying! You know that!”

“Stevie!” David’s voice startled them both, Stevie banging her head on the top of Patrick’s car door. “Stop accosting Patrick, he has a long drive ahead of him, and I will never forgive you if he falls asleep at the wheel because you kept him too long and he got tired with only five minutes remaining in his drive and then got into a horrible accident.”

“Well, we can’t have that very real scenario take place,” Stevie muttered, leaning back out of Patrick’s open window, but not before giving him a meaningful look.

He waved at David and Stevie before reversing out of his spot and beginning his journey.


	2. Gonna Be A Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick heads home for the holidays, but he and David still manage to connect.

Patrick pulled into his parent’s driveway at 10:15 pm, noticing the light in the living room was still on despite him insisting that his parents not wait up for him. He shot a quick text to David to let him know he’d arrived safe and sound, then grabbed his duffel bag and used his key to sneak in, hoping the light was only on so he didn’t arrive to a dark house and not because his parents were actually awake.

“Patrick?” No such luck. His mom peeked around into the entranceway, bounding up when she caught sight of him, his father not far behind. They both hugged him tightly, telling him how much they’ve missed him, recounting recent family drama that he would need to be aware of for the holiday.

“It’s so great to have you here, son. It’s been a while.” Clint Brewer didn’t often get sentimental, but when he did, it was sincere.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I know I left suddenly with little explanation and then stayed away for so long. Things got crazy with the store, and I just didn’t feel like I was ready to come back. But I have a lot to tell you guys. Not tonight, but I want to tell you some things that I think will clear a lot up.” Patrick nervously flitted his eyes between his parents, trying to gauge their reactions. While both looked a bit surprised, they remained supportive and warm.

“Whenever you’re ready, honey.” His mother paused for a moment, taking him in, his shorter hair, his easier air. “Oh, we’ve missed you so much!” She enveloped him in another big hug and he melted into it, savoring the unrestrained and easy love she always gave him.

They broke apart, and Patrick surreptitiously wiped away a few tears. “Well, either you guys have decided to suddenly become night owls, or you’re both up way past your bedtime!” They all shared a laugh at that. “I’m all set on my own, you two can go to bed.”

“Are you sure?” His mother was always accommodating, sometimes to fault.

“Yes, I promise. As long as my room’s in the same place and you didn’t go vegan without telling me, I should be okay. I’ll see you both in the morning.” He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and his father another hug, shooing them upstairs so he could raid the kitchen.

As he weighed the merits of peppermint ice cream vs cookies and cream ice cream (or maybe both?), his phone buzzed on the counter. Settling on both, he straightened up and grabbed his phone, glancing at it quickly, expecting a message from his cousin about the annual Brewer Snow-Tunnel Fest or an email from some brand he should have unsubscribed from months ago. He almost dropped his ice cream at the sight of David’s name. 

Depositing the frozen confections on the counter, he frantically unlocked his phone, accessing his messages with David.

David Rose  
**Today** 10:18 PM  
  
**Patrick:** Made it to my parents. No unexpected naps on the road.  
  
**David:** Oh thank god! I thought you'd get there at 10 but then I didn't hear from you at 10 so I figured you'd been waylaid and kidnapped or unjustly arrested or drove into a ditch.  
  
**Today** 10:42 PM  
  
**David:** I mean. I'm glad you made it safely.  
  


Patrick bit down a smile, giddy at David’s messages, already missing him terribly.

David Rose  
  
**Patrick:** David, were you maybe... worried about me?  
  
**David:** Okay wipe that smirk I know you have off your face.  
  
**David:** If you're out of commission, who will handle the financials?  
  
**Patrick:** Oh I see. I'm just a business man to you.  
  
**Patrick:** I'm hurt.  
  
**Patrick:** Wounded even.  
  


A moment passed, and Patrick worried his joke had gone too far. Just as he began to craft a retraction, David’s face filled the screen, a photo of him smiling that Patrick had snapped when he wasn’t looking. Patrick quickly answered the phone.

“I would like it to be known that while you are the business half of this whole thing, I value you beyond that.” David's voice sounded tired, slightly playful, with just a hint of sincerity poking its way through the practiced coolness.

“Hello to you too.” David huffed out a frustrated breath at that. “So you also value my keen eye for holiday decor? Or is it my ability to remember your alarmingly complex coffee order? Or my boyish good looks and charm?”

“Sure.” He could hear the smile in David’s voice, his stomach twisting at the confirmation that David found him good looking and charming. Well, almost confirmation.

“How was your night, David?”

“Oh, it was fine. Stevie tried to trick me into a snowball fight. I promised I would tomorrow if she watched a double feature of Love, Actually and The Holiday with me.”

“You’re actually going to do it?” Patrick placed his phone on the counter, putting it on speaker, but keeping it low so as to not disturb his parents. He scooped probably a bit too much ice cream into a dish.

David snorted. “No, of course not. But she already watched the movies with me, so joke’s on her.”

Patrick laughed, unbidden and giddy. “You’re truly diabolical.”

“Mm, well, we’re getting close to Christmas, and I hadn’t watched either. I was hoping to rope you into watching both too, but time got away from us. Maybe I’ll make you sit through a Sandra Bullock/Meg Ryan New Year’s double feature when you get back.”

Patrick took a large spoonful of ice cream, cringing at the cold and immediately regretting the decision. “While You Were Sleeping and… When Harry Met Sally? Is that right?”

There was silence for a moment, which Patrick couldn’t fill because he had yet to swallow his ice cream. His mind began to spiral. Had he gotten the movies wrong and now David never wanted to speak to him again? Were the right leading ladies in both of those movies? He was sure about When Harry Met Sally but maybe While You Were Sleeping was Julia Roberts?

Just as Patrick swallowed his ice cream, ready to backtrack, David piped up, “Uh, yeah, those would be the two. I’m surprised you knew what I meant. Most people don’t… well, they don’t really care that much.”

“You’ve mentioned the vital importance of both women in the rom-com genre. I looked up their filmographies. I didn’t end up watching anything, but I wanted to at least be aware of their more popular films.” Patrick wanted to shrug it off, to make it sound like no big deal. He didn’t mention that he spent an entire night reading up on the careers of Meg Ryan, Sandra Bullock, Julia Roberts, and Julia Stiles, just because David went on a rant about each of their unique and treasured contributions to his favorite genre. He didn’t mention that his Netflix and Amazon Prime queues were primarily films starring these women, even though he had only gotten around to rewatching 10 Things I Hate About You and Miss Congeniality. He didn’t want David to know how much time he had invested in knowing a bit more about something David loved.

David’s voice was small when he replied, but not in a bad way, more as if to highlight how overwhelmed he felt. Almost as if he were too emotional to make his voice any bigger without losing full control of those emotions. “No one’s ever cared enough to look into it. They usually just let me ramble and hope I’ll shut up about it soon.”

Patrick furrowed his brow, genuinely confused. “It’s important to you, right?” David hummed in affirmation. “If it’s important to you, why wouldn’t I try to learn more about it?”

“Um. No one does.”

“I did.” 

It sits there, in that nebulous space between them, hovering over them as they breath softly over the line. Patrick did. Patrick took the time.

“I, uh, asked my dad about sports. Which proved to be a mistake because he launched into some long rant about the Toronto Bluebirds back to back World Tournament wins.”

Patrick chuckled, touched at David’s efforts. “Blue Jays and World Series. But you have the spirit. If you’re interested in learning more about baseball, I’d be happy to teach you.”

“Hm, well it’s not so much that I want to learn about baseball as much as I wanted to, uh, be able to… impress you.” He mumbled the last part, barely audible, but Patrick still picked it up.

“I’m sorry, what was that last part? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Patrick knew he was being a little shit, but to be fair, that was kind of their dynamic.

David sighed. “I wanted to impress you. I wanted to make some sportsball reference and make you smile.”

Patrick sucked in a breath. Over the phone wasn’t the time. In his childhood kitchen gorging himself on ice cream wasn’t the time. But David’s words echoed in his head, and he didn’t want to hold it in any longer. “David, I --”

“Ew, David!” Alexis’s voice rang out of his phone.

“Alexis, can’t you see I’m on the phone?! You can’t just waltz in at 11 at night and accost me like this!” David’s voice was slightly muffled.

“Maybe you should clean up your leftover pizza before it starts to congeal.”

“Oh my God! Shoo, out of here! Go into the bathroom, mom and dad’s room, I don’t care! Out!”

“Um, rude, David. This is my room too. But I guess I should shower. The Wobbly Elm always makes me feel grimy.”

“Sorry about that. What were you saying?” David’s voice was back to normal.

“Nothing. It was nothing.” It was everything, but Patrick certainly wasn’t going to say it with Alexis a thin door away.

“Oh, okay.” David sounded different. Disappointed? But that wouldn’t make sense.

Silence held for a beat. Two. Three. “I should let you go. And I’m kind of exhausted from my drive.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Of course. I’ll uh, talk to you later?”

“Yeah, you’ll talk to me later. Goodnight David.”

“Goodnight Patrick.”

The line went dead, and Patrick stood in his parents’ kitchen, ice cream melting in front of him and David’s voice still ringing in his ears. He ached, a good ache, but an ache nonetheless. After rinsing out his bowl, he made his way to his childhood bedroom, still preserved from the last time he was home, old trophies displayed prominently and an old Florence and the Machine poster on his wall. 

He sat on his bed, taking in the space. His pictures with Rachel had been removed, gaps in their place, reminding him that a large part of his life was gone now. He noted his keyboard in the corner and his old guitar, probably horribly out of tune, leaning against a dresser. Everything, aside from the pictures, looked the same. But Patrick wasn’t the same. 

What would that Patrick in his high school baseball team photo think of this new Patrick? This Patrick who started over, who packed up and left? Who fell in love with a man? Would that Patrick even be surprised? 

He picked up the photo, focusing in on himself, arm slung over Andrew Parker’s shoulders, smile wide. Had he made sure to be next to Andrew because they were the best pitcher/catcher duo on the team or because he had a blinding smile, bright eyes, and a sharp jaw? Hadn’t Patrick noticed how Andrew looked in that uniform, casting those thoughts aside quickly as he sent another pitch his way? Maybe, just maybe, that Patrick wouldn’t find it that odd that this Patrick spent a lot of time thinking about a handsome boy.

Shrugging away the thoughts, Patrick methodically got ready for bed, settling into his old twin mattress, visions of dark eyes and a crooked grin lulling him to sleep.

*******

December 22nd: Day 13 of Operation Woo David Rose

“Oh, Patrick, I meant to tell you, I was at Costco the other day, and they had a nice selection of jeans. I know you were looking for some new ones.” Marcy was stirring the batter for pancakes as Patrick sipped his tea at the counter, still clad in his pajamas, enjoying the lazy morning in.

Patrick wasn’t sure how David would feel about him wearing Costco jeans, especially as he tried to woo him. Actually, he knew very well how he’d feel; he’d absolutely hate them. However, he had seen some Levi’s there before so it had potential to not be too offensive to David. Also, he was looking for some affordable new options.

“Thanks, mom. I’ll keep that in mind.” Maybe this was how he could segue into talking about David. _Actually mom, the guy I’m pretty much in love with would break out into hives if he knew I was wearing jeans from a big box store. And, oh yeah, I’m gay and in love with a man._

But no, that felt too abrupt. And he was hoping to tell both of his parents at the same time, so blurting it out as his mother made pancakes and his father slept in didn’t feel right. So instead, he finished his tea as his mother talked about her plans for the Christmas dinner, sure to be a lively affair with a dozen Brewers set to descend on their house. While it was typically a stressful affair, he loved helping his parents prepare dinner and make sure his extended family had a nice time. 

“Is that maple syrup I smell?” Clint lumbered jovially into the kitchen just as Patrick smothered his pancakes with syrup.

“You’re just in time! I was hoping you’d come down while they were still hot, but I didn’t want to wake you. Here, grab a plate.” Marcy settled in next to Patrick at the counter, Clint following soon after, sandwiching Patrick between his parents. They made small talk as they ate, nothing too deep, but it still filled Patrick with a lovely warmth.

As he washed the plates, he braced himself for the conversation he was about to initiate, realizing it was now or never. He dried the last plate and made his way into the living room, shaking on his feet.

“Uh, hey, so remember when I said I had to tell you guys something? I kind of wanna do that now, if that’s okay.” He flitted his eyes between the two, nervous but ready.

“Yes, of course, dear. Here, take a seat.” Marcy motioned to the vacant armchair next to the couch. 

He sat, leg shaking uncontrollably. “Okay, so, you know that I broke off the engagement and kind of ran off without returning until now, but I haven’t really told you why I did that. I, well, I realized something. About myself.” He glanced up at his parents, both listening with neutral expressions. He carried on, “I wasn’t excited to marry Rachel. She was so happy and excited, and I just couldn’t get there. That felt like it for me, the proof that we couldn’t make it work. Or I couldn’t make it work.”

His parents looked confused but encouraging, giving Patrick the strength he needed to continue on.

“So I ended it. And I knew I needed to get away so I wouldn’t just fall back into it like I always did. Schitt’s Creek was just the first place where I was offered a job. I figured I’d stay for a few months, then maybe move on. I wasn’t really sure what my long term goal was. But, um, then I… well, I met David.”

Patrick shut his eyes, not wanting to view their reaction just yet.

“And I… he…” As he struggled, he felt a hand grip his knee, stilling its shaking, his mother giving him a small squeeze. He gripped her hand tightly, grounding himself in the touch, eyes still closed. “I think I love him. I… I know I love him. And I don’t know if he feels the same, but I at least think he likes me so I’ve been trying to, uh, woo him these past couple weeks. And… I’m gay. I’m gay.” He opened his eyes, not at all surprised to find them damp with almost shed tears.

No sooner had he opened his eyes than his mother was in his space, giving him a hug, a bit awkward due to their positioning, but no less comforting. He gripped her tight, letting the tears fall.

“Son, we love you no matter what. I’m sure I speak for your mother as well when I say that all we want in this world is for you to be happy.” Patrick locked eyes with his dad over his mom’s shoulder.

“I am. I’m so happy.” His mom released him, and held his face in her hands for a moment.

“I’m so proud of you.” At that, Patrick let out a grateful sob, his father standing to join them, all embracing as Patrick rejoiced in their love and acceptance.

*******

Patrick spent the morning catching up with his parents until his mom had to leave to pick up some ingredients for pie and his father got absorbed in a documentary about baseball (Ken Burns, what up!). While Patrick loved baseball, he had too much adrenaline coursing through him at the moment to sit still any longer.

“I’m gonna take a walk around the neighborhood.” It was a risk; he didn’t particularly want to run into anyone today, but he needed the escape, the familiarity. He wanted to see his neighborhood as this new Patrick.

Still focused on the television, Clint asked, “You sure? The Black Sox Scandal is fascinating.”

Patrick had been discussing the Black Sox Scandal with his dad for the better part of two decades. “Yeah, I’m sure. Give me a recap when I get back?”

Clint nodded, eyes transfixed on the screen. Patrick grabbed his coat from the hook by the door, a stylish peacoat he had managed to find on sale at Macy’s and David had given his approval. He shoved a toque over his hair, stepped into his shoes, and braced himself for the cold.

His parents lived more north than Schitt’s Creek so the wind was a bit nippier, the snow a bit denser, the cold a bit harsher. But Patrick reveled in the conditions, the intensity reminding him he was fiercely alive and existed in this world just as he was, sexuality and all.

As he passed the old tee-ball field he scored his first run on, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Wrestling it out, he was surprised to see Stevie’s name on the screen.

Stevie Budd  
  
**Today** 10:34 AM  
  
**Stevie:** When are you getting back again?  
  
**Patrick:** The 26th. Why?  
  
**Stevie:** Because he's absolutely insufferable!  
  
**Stevie:** All he does is talk about you or mention something you said once or casually wish you were here to see something.  
  


Patrick’s heart skipped a beat. It skipped several beats.

Stevie Budd  
  
**Patrick:** You mean David? He... really? He's talking about me?  
  
**Stevie:** That's all he's doing.  
  
**Patrick:** Cool. Or sorry? That he's being annoying, I guess.  
  
**Stevie:** He just needs to text you instead of me about you.  
  
**Stevie:** But no! He's all "Stevie he doesn't want to hear from me. I called him last night and he was probably so annoyed."  
  


Patrick let out a giddy laugh before he could stop himself, so disbelieving that David would give so much thought to him. David missed Patrick, maybe in the same way Patrick missed him -- deep in his bones, permeating the edges of his being, humming through his skin.

Before he could stop himself, he brought up his conversation with David, smiling at the messages from the night before. He was already batting a thousand this morning, so he saw no reason not to let David know that he was thinking of him just as much as he was apparently thinking of Patrick.

David Rose  
  
**Today** 10:44 AM  
  
**Patrick:** Hey, how's the morning going?  
  
**David:** Oh.  
  
**David:** Hey.  
  
**David:** Hi.  
  
**David:** Good morning.  
  
**David:** Yeah, it's chill.  
  
**Patrick:** Uh huh. So Roland hasn't come in and been weird?  
  
**Patrick:** Oh, or maybe Bob came in just to jog some laps!  
  
**David:** Okay but why does he do that?! It's a small store! Just jog outside!  
  
**Patrick:** You told me you'd tell me when crazy things happen!  
  
**David:** Right, I did. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to hear from me.  
  
**Patrick:** David, I always want to hear from you.  
  


Patrick's phone buzzed, David’s face filling the screen. He answered quickly, a massive grin overtaking his face. “Hm, I seem to recall you had to run a store today. You can’t talk to me and do that at the same time.”

David scoffed. “Please, I do both all the time. That’s my daily routine. It’s slow now. Bob scared everyone away with his jogging.”

A laugh bubbled out of Patrick, the visual mixed with David’s obvious disdain delighting him. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

A beat.

“Stevie texted me?” It came out much closer to a question than Patrick had intended.

David sighed heavily. “Stevie is a menace. What did she want?”

“Mostly, she wanted you to stop texting her about me and just talk to me instead.” Patrick knew it was risky, but his cheeks were wind-burned, his eyes were watering from the cold, and he’d never felt stronger.

“She has no sense of loyalty.” David’s voice shook just slightly, which Patrick only picked up on because he was so attuned to David’s nuances. “I just mentioned to her that I wasn’t sure how much of me you wanted to deal with on your vacation.”

“I’m not sure how else I can show you that there’s no amount of you that could ever be too much for me.”

“You say that now but --”

“And I mean it. David, talk to me all day. I promise, it’s exactly what I want.”

Patrick could hear David breathing softly over the line, and he wished he could see his face. David’s face always gave him away.

“You’re going to get sick of me someday.”

Patrick stopped, deciding he’d gone far enough away to start making his way back. He stood for a moment, letting the wind engulf him as he gave a humorless laugh. “I genuinely can’t imagine a world in which I would want less of you, David.”

He heard David take a sharp inhale. “Patrick, I… I miss you. Is that dumb? It hasn’t even been a day.”

“I miss you too.”

“Um, someone’s about to come in. But I’ll text you.”

“And call me again tonight?”

He could hear David’s smile as he breathed out, “Okay.”

Before putting his phone back in his pocket, he opened his conversation with Stevie.

Stevie Budd  
**Today** 11:16 AM  
  
**Patrick:** I know what you're doing.  
  
  
**Stevie:** Whatever could you mean? (Smiley)  
  
**Stevie:** I'm just helping with your plan.  
  
**Patrick:** Thank you.  


Patrick was glad to know he had a powerful ally in his quest. With one last smile down at his phone, he made his way back to his parents’ house, a new spring in his step.

*******

The rest of day was spent catching up with his parents, relaxing, and keeping a steady stream of texts going with David. He must have spent a good deal of the day smiling down at his phone, so it was no surprise when his parents asked about who he was talking to. He blushed, feeling like he was back in high school, trying to brush off the calls from Rachel he’d get on the main line.

“It’s, uh, David.” Patrick spun his phone between his hands.

“Oh, is something wrong with the store?” His mom seemed alarmed.

“Marcy, the boy’s been beaming down at the phone all day. I don’t think they’re discussing inventory.” Clint Brewer could be blunt when he needed to be.

“Dad!” His father just shrugged, as if daring Patrick to deny it. “Fine, it’s not strictly store stuff. I think my plan is working. We’ve been talking a lot. On the phone too.”

Marcy’s face lit up. “Oh honey, that’s wonderful!”

Something bloomed in Patrick’s chest as he watched his parents smile and congratulate him, the realization that they truly accepted him sinking in. There was a real possibility he would be in a relationship with a man, and both of his parents were nothing but thrilled.

“Do you wanna tell us more about him, son?” Patrick blinked at the question, taken aback by just how much he did. He wanted to gush about David and how he made him feel. He nodded enthusiastically before launching into a lengthy description of the ins and outs of loving David Rose, his parents intently listening along.

*******

Patrick was clearing the table when his mom thrust his phone into his face. “It seems someone is looking for you.” David’s face was grinning on the screen. “Take the call, I’ll finish this.”

He blushed, taking the phone. “Thank you.”

Accepting the call, Patrick rushed up to his room, feeling like a giddy teenager talking to his crush.

Before he could get so much as a hello out, David was ranting in his ear. “Christmas is three days away, people should already have gifts by now! I had four, FOUR, different customers get angry at me today because we wouldn’t have certain things back in stock until after Christmas and they wanted to get those for gifts. We have been open since June, it’s not like they didn’t have time! I’m not forcing any of our vendors to work on last minute orders this close to the holiday!”

With a laugh in his voice, Patrick replied, “Hello to you too, David.”

“Yes, yes, hello, how are you? Great, excellent to hear. Let me be upset!”

“Of course, be upset. Let it all out.” Patrick loved the intense absurdity David exuded.

“Thank you,” David huffed. “It’s so much better when you’re here. We balance each other well. I’m worried I’m getting too snarky.”

“While that may be true, there’s only one more day until you have two days off.”

“But then you’re not back until the night of the 26th. So that’s another day without you!” David was practically whining now, and Patrick gave a chuckle at the mental image of David being overly dramatic.

“Why don’t you close up early tomorrow? Make it a half day. You said it yourself, people should already have gifts by now.”

“Really? Are you sure? I know it’s important we keep consistency, especially so early on.”

Patrick smiled at David’s casual business knowledge. “Ah, so you have been listening to me.”

David scoffed. “Of course I have. I always listen to you.”

“Mm, I’d say you listen maybe 85% of the time. You never seem to hear me telling you to sweep the floors.”

“Okay, but consider that I do hear you, I just choose to ignore it.” Patrick barked out a laugh at that. “I miss seeing you laugh. You have such a great laugh face.”

“I’m sorry, a laugh face?”

“Yeah, the face you make when you laugh. Because it’s more than a smile. Some people have ridiculous laugh faces, but you just manage to look cute.”

“Cute? Like a puppy?”

“Yes, exactly like a puppy.” David’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“So that’s all I am to you, huh? Just a puppy dog-like sidekick?” It was definitely supposed to just be a joke, but a large part of Patrick wanted to know what he was to David. He hoped he was more than a puppy sidekick.

David laughed. “You’re definitely not any of that. No way are you a sidekick; we are equal partners in this. And you’re cute in a non-puppy way. You’re cute in a way that I always want to look at. In some kind of bright way.”

Patrick felt warm all over, consumed wholly by David’s words. He knew he should respond, maybe laugh it off or make some quasi-confession of his own. Instead, he let it hang, the words lingering on the line and in his brain.

“Was that too much? Because I can’t really make myself take any of it back.” David sounded worried but resolute.

“No. No, it wasn’t too much. I -- David, you’re my favorite view.”

David made some kind of squealing noise that Patrick found ridiculously adorable. Maybe he’d been influenced too much by the rom-coms he’d been researching with that line. “I wish you were here. It’s selfish, you’re with your family. But I do. I wish you were here with me.”

“David.” He breathed it out, quiet, reverent. “It’s not -- I wish I were with you right now too.”

David cleared his throat. “Um, I have to go, I promised Stevie I’d help her wrap gifts tonight.”

“Does she know how bad you are at gift wrapping?” They’d been offering complimentary gift wrapping for the holiday season and learned very early on that Patrick would have to be the one to offer that service.

“She’s about to find out!” They shared a laugh, breaking the tension that had slowly been building.

“Have fun. Um, if you guys get drunk, just let me know you get home safe. Or if you stay with her, let me know that too. Well, not if you _stay_ with her, just if you crash at her place.” Patrick’s stomach flipped at the prospect of David and Stevie potentially having some kind of drunken relapse hookup.

“Ew, no, I will not be _staying_ with her, that’s for sure.” Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, hoping it wasn’t evident to David. “You must -- Patrick, I’m not sleeping with anyone right now, and I don’t plan to just have random drunken hookups either. I’m -- That’s not what I want right now. Anymore. That’s not what I want.”

He swallowed. “What do you want, David?” It was bold, he knew that. But it didn’t feel unwelcome.

“Patrick --”

“Patrick!”

“Shit, one second.” He covered the receiver with his hand and shouted down the stairs, “What mom?!”

“We need your help with the Wifi, we’re trying to video chat with your grandmother!” She had made her way upstairs and stood in Patrick’s doorway.

“You need me right this second?” He looked down pointedly at his phone.

“Oh!” She covered her mouth, realizing her faux pas. “I’m sorry, honey, I forgot.”

He sighed. “It’s fine, the moment’s probably gone anyway.”

“A moment? Oh no, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re really fine, mom. Let me just say goodnight.” He lifted the phone back to his ear, hoping David hadn’t heard any of that. “Hey, so, uh, my parents need me. It’s, uh, urgent, I guess.”

“Oh, okay.” David sounded as disappointed as Patrick felt.

“Yeah, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Or later, if you want to keep me updated on your night.”

“Mhm, yup. Um, goodnight, for now, I guess.” He sounded resigned, a bit far off.

“Goodnight, David.” He hung up, the sting of yet another missed opportunity reverberating through his chest.

How hard is it to just blurt it out, before anyone can interrupt?! Apparently, it was nearly impossible.

*******

December 23rd: Day 14 of Operation Woo David Rose

The Brewers had a tradition on the 23rd of December: they would spend the day with family friends exploring the neighboring small towns and finish the night off with far too much Chinese food. Typically, this would include Rachel and her family. So this year, the Brewers were left to their own devices on this day.

Each member of the family got to pick an activity. Patrick had requested they venture to the ice rink a couple towns over; the closest rink to Schitt’s Creek was on the very edge of Elm Valley, too far to justify making a trip alone. And he couldn’t imagine David wanting to spend the day wobbling on skates.

Marcy wanted to visit a local craft fair that always ran the two days leading up to Christmas, while Clint opted to end the day at a new cidery in town. They still planned to order a lot of Chinese food but wouldn’t have to get the crab rangoons and chow mein Rachel always insisted on even though she was the only one who ate any of them. 

All in all, it would be a different day, but Patrick was looking forward to switching it up and getting a day with just his parents. He woke up early, his body itching to get back on the ice, and dressed in his favorite sweater, a blue fisherman’s sweater he forgot he left at his parents’ house. Without thinking, he snapped a selfie of his getup with his skates slung over his shoulder and sent it off to David before he could overthink it. It was 8:00 am, so David wouldn’t see it for another hour, most likely. That knowledge didn’t stop Patrick from frantically checking his phone the whole drive to the rink.

David had texted him to let him know he made it home from Stevie's, but by then, it was almost midnight. On top of that, they had gotten high while gift wrapping, so David was pretty loopy and tired. As much as Patrick wanted to talk to him some more that night, it didn't seem like the best idea given the circumstances. So they'd texted a bit more until David sent off a heavily misspelled declaration of sleep, not responding to Patrick's subsequent goodnight text. Needless to say, Patrick was eager to talk to him again, awake and sober.

They pulled into the parking lot right as the doors were being unlocked at 9:00 am, and Patrick practically sprinted out of the car, excited to make the first skate tracks on the fresh ice. His parents sauntered in after him, chuckling at his enthusiasm. He stood back awkwardly as his parents paid for the three of them; it felt odd to have his parents pay since he was a full-blown adult with a job and everything, but they insisted that they pay when he visits.

He laced up his skates and excitedly chatted with his parents, watching another family walk in, this one with kids considerably younger than Patrick. Too excited to wait, Patrick stepped out on the ice before his parents were ready, getting his balance quickly and taking a quick lap around the empty ice. 

His parents joined him shortly after, and they all meandered around the rink, others joining them as the rink began to fill up. His father grasped his mother’s hand as they skated, both making sure she felt secure and that they’d stay together. Patrick cast glances down at their joined hands enviously; is the thrill of skating made even better by clutching the hand of someone you loved? Would David want to skate with him if he promised to hold his hand? He flexed his hand at his side as though reaching for David’s hypothetical hand.

After some time, a jaunty song blared throughout the rink indicating it was child’s skate time. The Brewers exited the rink, Patrick much more gracefully than his parents, and Clint hobbled off to get the three of them some hot chocolate. They wouldn’t stay for any more skating, but it was Brewer tradition to end a skate with the rink’s watery, and often lukewarm, hot chocolate.

“Dear, do you know the time? The fair opens at 11, and I’d hate for us to get there too early.” Marcy was wiggling her foot out of her skates, too preoccupied to check for herself.

Patrick took out his phone from deep in his pocket, peeking at the time but getting distracted by the notifications on the screen. As he gaped, his mom lightly hit his knee, jolting him back to focus. 

“Right. Yes. It’s just past 10. So we’ll probably get there around 11 with hot chocolate and drive time factored in.”

He turned his attention back to his phone where he had 5 texts from David waiting for him.

David Rose  
  
**Today** 9:04 AM  
  
**David:** Patrick  
  
**David:** It's too early  
  
**David:** It's rude to bombard someone with such adorable images so early.  
  
**December 23rd** 9:36 AM  
  
**David:** I mean. Nice picture.  
  
**David:** That's a great sweater. And you look... great in it.  
  


He tried, in vain, to tamp down his smile, having it instead come out as an upside down grin. 

“Something fun on your phone, son?” Clint had returned with a drink tray of hot chocolate, doling them out to the family.

Blushing, Patrick scrambled to lock his phone and put it away, accepting the beverage, before shyly replying, “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s, uh, just David.” He took a sip of his drink in an attempt to appear casual. He gagged slightly; it was perfect, barely warm and chalky, just how he remembered.

“David, huh?” His mother gave him a knowing smirk as his father slowly sipped his hot chocolate.

He fixed his mom with what was supposed to be a glare but, judging by her continued smirk, it did not have the desired effect. “Yes, David. He’s just… checking in. Saying hi.”

Before his parents could press him further, he turned his attention back to his phone.

David Rose  
**Today** 10:07 AM  
  
**David:** Oh, my sweater gets the David Rose stamp of approval.  
  
**David:** Mm, definitely. It’s much better than the synthetic monstrosities you normally wear.  
  
**David:** Mm, well, it is my favorite sweater.  
  
**David:** Why haven’t I seen it before if it’s your favorite?  
  
**David:** I kind of… fled from my parents’ house. I left some important things behind.  
  
**David:** Oh. Um. I’d like to hear that story sometime. About what made you leave without such a great sweater.  
  
**David:** I was under the impression you shied away from such sincere conversation.  
  
**David:** I don’t know. I guess when I care about someone, that part’s not that bad.  


Patrick was surrounded by screaming children, and stumbling adults, drinking awful hot chocolate while his parents not so subtly spied on him. And yet, he felt as though he were immersed in romance, David’s words clinging to his heart and flowing through his veins. He wanted David to be here with him, he wanted to open up to him about his past and all the events that led to him crash landing in Schitt’s Creek.

David Rose  
**Patrick:** I wanna tell you.  
  
**Patrick:** I wish you were here. Or I was there. I’d tell you everything.  
  
**David:** I’d listen.  
  
**Patrick:** Can I call you tonight?  
  
**David:** I wouldn’t be able to sleep if you didn’t.  
  


Patrick knew that swooning was a thing; it was a concept that existed. But he didn’t fully understand it until this very moment. He didn’t actually faint, but he certainly did feel light-headed.

“Ready to go, sport?” Patrick glanced up at his father’s voice, still in some sort of haze but able to muster a small nod and follow his parents out of the rink.

*******

Patrick spent much of the craft fair sending pictures of products to David and making sure to get the contact info of all his favorites. While these vendors would be farther away than they’d normally like, it would be easy to tack on pick-ups to a trip back home. And Patrick wanted to make sure he was visiting his parents more now that he’d cleared that last hurdle of coming out.

“Oh, Patrick, look at these candles! With these adorable holders! Here, send David a picture.” Marcy posed with an artisanal candle, smiling wide as Patrick snapped a few shots. He sent them off to David with a corny caption about the candles being mom-approved.

As he was browsing hand-knitted toques a few tables later — his really was getting a bit pilly — his phone buzzed.

David Rose  
**Today** 12:13 PM  
  
**David:** Your mother is fabulous. Make sure you get a couple of those candles to test out.  
  
**Patrick:** Oh, are you planning a candlelit dinner soon?  
  
**David:** That depends. How do you feel about them?  
  


Patrick gulped.

David Rose  
**Patrick:** I could be a fan...  
  
**David:** Hm, that complicates it. You and Ronnie are so at odds that I figured I’d just do the opposite of whatever you said.   
  
**Patrick:** Hardy har. Very funny. I don’t even want a candlelit dinner with you anymore.  
  
**David:** Pity. I’ll have to rethink your homecoming.  
  


At David’s behest, Patrick purchased a number of items as “samples” for the store, although Patrick suspected some of the items, particularly the cheeses, were more because David wanted them for himself. He didn’t mind so much. It was nice to do some kind of weird version of a purchasing trip with David.

*******

The Brewers made their way to the new cidery in town, laden with probably too many local crafts. They each ordered a flight of four, so they could try all the flavors, and a cheese board to share. When Clint saw the portions in the cheese board, he laughed and insisted they’d need at least one more.

Patrick loved his parents and enjoyed spending time with them while growing up. But it was something new and fun to be out with them like this, all adults, getting tipsy on cider and talking candidly. Marcy revealed the real reason her sister divorced her first husband (it involved more affairs than Patrick thought possible) and Clint told Patrick all about how he was enamored with Marcy right away but she took some more convincing.

“Oh, she liked me just fine, but it was obvious after our first few dates that she wasn’t as into me as I was to her.” Clint was on his second pint of the cranberry cider, declaring that one the best early on.

“That’s not true! I was trying to be aloof. All the magazines told me that was the way to do it!” Marcy sloshed her pint of honey cider.

“Well, you were too good at being aloof!” Marcy shook her head, laughing at Clint’s theatrics. “After our fourth date I said to her - do you remember, dear?”

“I remember!”

“I’ll tell it! I said ‘Marcy, it’s a shame you don’t like me very much, because _I_ like _you_ very much.’ And she was aghast!”

“I was aghast, Clinton, because I thought I was being perfectly forthcoming about my feelings! I did like you very much then, just as I do now.”

Patrick’s cheeks hurt from smiling, delighting in his inebriated parents telling him previously unheard stories of their courtship. Their back and forth was so comfortable, their genuine affection for each other so blatant. He couldn’t seem to silence the little voice in the back of his mind saying he and David could have that.

As they wrapped up at the cidery it was clear that Patrick was miles away the most sober of the three so his dad tossed him the keys, a high toss skewed to the left, but Patrick caught them easily.

*******

On the way home, Patrick swung by the Chinese restaurant, having placed an online order while his parents bickered over the best flavor of cider. Laden with more food than three people could realistically eat, he came back to the car to find his parents cuddling in the backseat, giggling like children. He gave a small, longing smile and made his way back to their house, wishing he could drunkenly canoodle with David right now.

The Brewers ate with enthusiasm, all fueled by the alcohol in their systems and the salt in the food. It was weird to not fight Rachel’s brother, Adam, for the last eggroll, or playfully gag as Rachel shovelled chow mein onto her plate, but none of that was surprising. What was surprising was how easily Patrick could see David factoring into this dinner. 

David would no doubt have strong opinions on the correct Chinese food options, as well as what foods just could not be put on the same plate. Would he scoff at Patrick’s preference for white rice over any kind of fried rice? Would he prefer steamed or fried dumplings? Patrick was sure he’d eventually cave and pile his plate high with a little bit of everything while waving off any comments about his hypocrisy. He’d no doubt have some insane stories about his own trips to China or some misadventure Alexis had had there.

But mostly, Patrick could see David fitting into this tradition perfectly, easily able to gossip with his mother and dazzle his father with his worldly tales. There must be some term for feeling an emptiness where it could not yet exist.

After dinner, his parents insisted on preserving the tradition of an Elf/Home Alone double feature. There was an awkward moment when they all seemed to be waiting for Adam to make his yearly case for Die Hard as the best Christmas movie. The moment passed quickly, his parents seemingly still too drunk to fully understand what had happened, but Patrick felt a small pang. It wasn’t that he still wanted to be with Rachel, more that he had grown so accustomed to how this week went in the past, and he was finding such a departure jarring. The feeling dissipated slowly as they watched Elf, not having to contend with Rachel’s father's usual running commentary. By the time the opening credits of Home Alone began, he had almost forgotten that this wasn’t how this night usually went.

David Rose  
**Today** 9:21 PM  
  
**Patrick:** David, I don’t know how to ask you this...  
  
**David:** Uh oh that doesn’t bode well.  
  
**Patrick:** Okay, I’m just going to ask. Was your mom in Home Alone?   
  
**David:** Oh that’s all you wanted to know?  
  
**David:** No that’s not her but she gets that question constantly. She always claims she turned down the role which led Chris Columbus to scour the globe for her lookalike.  
  
**Patrick:** I have been so distracted all movie!  
  
**Patrick:** We’re almost done though. Can I call you soon?  
  
**David:** Mhm. Of course.  
  


After the movie ended, his parents, still fairly tipsy, stumbled away, both already close to falling asleep. Patrick tidied up a bit in the kitchen, mostly as a way to give him some more time to decide if he wanted to dig into some leftovers. He caved, pulling out some moo shu pork and dialing David as he filled his pancake.

“Hey, I can’t talk long tonight. Alexis and Stevie are dragging me out to some random townie party. Apparently, I’ve been boring this week.” David sounded distracted.

“So boring! All you do is sulk and talk about how much you miss P--”

“Okay, Alexis, step on a nail.”

“Hi Alexis.” Patrick knew he had to cut in soon or run the risk of his shortened phone call with David devolving into him listening in on a Rose sibling fight.

“Hi Patrick. We really miss you over here in Schitt’s Creek.”

“Mm, okay, I’m taking you off speaker. I thought it would make it easier when trying to pick an outfit, but I don’t like this whole thing. Hi.” The last word was clearer than the ones before.

“Hi. So a townie party?”

“Ugh, yes, it’s bound to be a truly illuminating time. Oh, that reminds me. Alexis’s ex is back for the holidays and is having a New Year’s party. We’ve been invited. Well, I’ve been invited and have decided that also means you by extension.”

Patrick felt a thrill run through him at the casual implication of their tetheredness. He didn’t want to face that head-on just yet. “But won’t I just cramp your style?” Teasing was good. Teasing was safe.

David scoffed. “Please, like I’d even consider going if you weren’t. If you’d rather just do something small that night, I’m totally on board. Either way, it’d be better than last year when I stayed in and moped all night.”

“Oh, I’m so glad I’m a better option than staying home and moping.”

“Leagues and leagues. But I’m serious, whatever you wanna do.” Patrick heard rustling, probably David adding finishing touches to his look.

Patrick briefly entertained the idea of spending the night in, just the two of them, but then remembered that Ray would no doubt be home that night and the motel always ran the risk of a Rose interruption. “The party sounds cool. I also should probably get to know more people than you, Stevie, and Alexis.”

“Mm, there’s not much of a need for that. But it should still be kind of fun.” A faint knock sounded through the phone. “Oh, that’s Stevie. Okay, I’ve gotta go. I’d much rather just stay in tonight and talk to you, but they insist.”

“C’mon, David!” Alexis’s yell was slightly muffled but still easily recognizable.

“I’m coming!” David shouted, then lowered his voice to say, “I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David.” The line clicked.

*******

December 24th: Day 15 of Operation Woo David Rose. Also Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve was a full day event for the Brewers, starting early with a breakfast at Patrick’s favorite diner. After gorging themselves on omelettes and hashbrowns, they went on what had been dubbed the Christmas Tree Parade. 

Members of the town would decorate trees, sometimes with a theme, oftentimes simply with enthusiasm, and they would then be set up along the main drag early Christmas Eve morning. It was a tradition to get to-go hot chocolates after breakfast and peruse the trees.

As Patrick was laughing at a gushing response David sent to a picture of a Love Actually themed tree, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He flushed, eyes widening, and slowly turned around.

“Rachel. Hi.” Marcy placed a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, and the confidence he needed to add, “Do you have a minute?”

She nodded. Her family looked less than thrilled at the prospect of sending the two off alone. A small pang ran through Patrick, once so beloved by this family, now viewed as some kind of threat. However, he really couldn’t blame them.

He led her over to a bench in the small park off the road, making sure to leave a large enough space between them to make it clear that his intentions were not romantic. They sat in silence for a few moments. Patrick sunk deep into it, wondering how he had gotten to this point with his best friend, someone he had once planned to spend the rest of his life with.

“I, uh, texted you. A couple months ago. I was going to come see you, but Melanie thought I should at least see if you responded to my texts first.” She sounded smaller than Patrick remembered. He silently thanked Rachel’s roommate for dissuading her from visiting; he wouldn’t have been ready for this conversation a couple of months ago.

He took a deep breath in and slowly blew it out. “I owe you a lot, but I’d like to start with an explanation, if that’s okay?”

She looked at him, raw emotion shining in her eyes, and gave a small nod.

He fumbled around in his head for a bit, trying to find the best way to start. “Do you remember that weekend your grandmother visited and made us do puzzles with her? And she was so blind that she could barely make out the pieces, let alone put them together properly. Well, sometimes, she’d find a piece that seemed to fit. It attached to the other piece and almost completed the pattern. And we’d leave it there until we found the exact right pieces.”

“Why are you talking about puzzles?”

“I’m not -- this isn’t coming out right. What I’m trying to say is that it would work, and it would work as long as we needed it to. But inevitably, we’d find the right pieces and would have to shift things around. Rach, I think that’s how we were.” She gave a shaky inhale, but he charged forward, needing to get this all out before he lost the nerve.

“We were good and we made sense for a long time. I loved you, I still love you. But I don’t think I loved you the way I was supposed to, not if I was going to marry you. It just never felt completely right. We tried and we worked and it still didn’t perfectly fit. I ran, Rach, because I didn’t think I could figure it out if I stayed. I needed some distance to clear my head. And then…” He trailed off, not sure how to tell her about loving someone else.

“And then?” Her voice was so small.

“I met someone.” He watched as her face fell, delicate features crumpling at the words. “It’s not… we’re not together. But I… Rachel, I feel right. Um. _He_ makes me feel right.”

“He?” It’s tentative, still small, but less broken.

“I just kept thinking that if I couldn’t make it work with someone as wonderful as you, someone who I truly adore, then I wouldn’t be able to make it work with anyone. But that’s not it.” He shut his eyes and took in another deep breath. “Rachel, I’m gay. I’m gay.”

A moment passed before a small hand encircled his wrist, gripping lightly. “Okay.”

He opened his eyes to meet her watery smile, eyes tear-filled and welcoming. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” He let out a breathless laugh as a few stray tears rolled down his face. “Patrick, I can’t change that, and if you’re truly happy, I wouldn’t want to. You were always my best friend first. And time away, this much time away, has let me better acknowledge all the issues we had. We weren’t as perfect as I wanted to believe.”

Patrick breathed out a small laugh. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I just want you to be happy.” They shared a smile at that. “And um, as much as I’d love to just jump right into being friends again, I do think I’m going to need some more time to fully process all of this.”

“Yes, whatever you need.”

She stood, and he followed. “I missed you, Paddy.”

“I missed you too. Whenever you’re ready, I want to try that whole being friends again thing.”

“You’ll be my first call when I’m totally over you.”

“No, I won’t.”

“No, you won’t.” They laughed. “But I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He opened his arms, folding her into his chest like he’d done so many times before, taking comfort in the familiarity of the embrace. When they pulled back, they both had tears in their eyes, but things felt better, lighter somehow.

With one last promise to eventually reconnect, they made their way back to their families, which had gone to opposite ends of the street, no doubt to avoid whatever awkwardness would have permeated their conversations.

Patrick reassured his parents that everything was fine, and they carried on in the parade, just as jovial as before.

David Rose  
  
**Today** 9:47 AM  
  
Let me know when you have some time today. I want to tell you some things. Nothing bad, I promise.  


*******

David called during the Annual Levesque (his mother’s maiden name) Christmas Eve party at his aunt’s house. Patrick, too antsy to be able to properly socialize, had parked himself in a corner of the couch, nursing a beer and engaging in surface-level conversation with his fellow anti-social family members. He welcomed the excuse to break away, scurrying up to his cousin’s room where he knew he’d have the correct privacy for this conversation. Jason was a great guy, but he was not the most tidy person so his room was not even spoken of at such events.

“David, hi.” 

“Um, hi. Sorry it took me so long to call, my dad decided to host some crazy Christmas-esque party at the last minute, and it kind of consumed my whole day.”

“That’s okay, you still managed to call.” Patrick fiddled with a baseball on Jason’s dresser.

“So you said you wanted to tell me some things?” David sounded nervous, as though what Patrick wanted to say would be something akin to not wanting to be around him anymore.

Patrick sat tentatively on Jason’s bed, not fully trusting the cleanliness of his sheets. He took a deep breath. “Yeah. So. Wow, I don’t even know how to start.” He gave a humorless laugh. “Okay, so I came to Schitt’s Creek after kind of… blowing up my life. I had a lot laid out for me that I needed to get away from. They didn’t seem to… fit. So I quit my job and I… well, I… I broke off my engagement.”

David gave a small, surprised gasp. “O-oh.”

“Yup. We had been together on and off since high school. She, uh, she was my best friend for most of my life so I guess we thought it made sense. But I could never seem to make it work with her. I could never seem to make it feel right. And I didn’t really understand why, not until I--” _met you_ “got away. We couldn’t, well, I couldn’t make it work because I’m… I’m gay.” 

It was only the third time Patrick had come out to someone else, but this time felt the easiest. This was someone who was openly queer, so he didn’t have to worry about any sort of judgement or rejection. And David was someone he desperately wanted to be aware of his sexuality, in the hopes that that may be the last push needed to get them together.

A silence that stretched between them, digging into Patrick, building anticipation. He knew David wasn’t going to be turned off because he was gay, but as the silence progressed, doubt crept in.

“I don’t… I’m not sure what to say. I’ve had plenty of people come out to me, but it’s never… I’m not sure it’s ever come from someone I truly care about. I know the things I should say, but all that feels kind of hollow in this situation. You already know I support you and I’m always here for you. I don’t need to tell you that.”

Patrick gives a shaky exhale. “It’s, uh, still nice to hear it.”

David barreled on, “Sure, but it’s not enough. Because I’ve always supported you and like to think I’ve been there for you at least some of the time.” Patrick gives an amused affirmative hum. “Great, that’s good. So I want to somehow do… more.”

“David, you’ve already done so much for me. You’ve shown me that it’s possible to be queer and comfortable in that. You’ve proven to me that me being gay isn’t going to affect my ability to run a business or live a happy life. You’ve been an example to me of how it can be a part of me and not all of me.”

David cleared his throat. “Well, I hope I’m not your only example, because that may be a bit skewed. But… I’m glad. That I could do… that… for you. And, um, while we’re opening up about things, I did have something to say to you. In light of things. Or, in addition to them? Or-”

“Okay, David, I know how you can spiral around. So what is it?” He held his breath, hoping for the best.

A beat of silence.

Another.

Anoth-- “Patrick? Oh, there you are!” The door to Jason’s room swung open, revealing the man himself. “Aunt Linda’s reached that level of drunkenness where all she wants to do is play Monopoly, and you’re really the only one she’ll listen to when we try to discourage her. Even though I am only one semester away from also having a business degree!” 

“Patrick?” David’s voice was tinny and strained.

“I, yeah, sorry. Um.” Jason made a wrap it up motion and expectantly raised his eyebrows. Patrick shut his eyes and scrubbed his face. “I have to go. I… I have to go.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“It’s not… what you think. I promise.”

“Patrick, let’s go, she already had the board out when I came up here!” Patrick wanted to strangle his cousin.

“I have to go. Merry Christmas.”

“Um, okay, yeah. I’ll talk to you later, I guess. Merry Christmas.” The line clicked.

“Jason, I know it’s Christmas, and we’re supposed to spread joy and love and all of that, but you are a real dick.” Patrick fixed him with an icy glare.

“What did I do?! I’m trying to save everyone!”

Patrick jumped up and marched downstairs where his Aunt Linda was trying to convince everyone to play Monopoly with her, slurring her words and smelling intensely of wine.

“Aunt Linda, hi! I see you’ve got Monopoly out.” She turned to Patrick, nodding emphatically. “Awesome! But, you know, it may not be the best game for a large group. There’s just not a lot of space and it may get confusing with a bunch of us. Yeah, but I know Jason was telling me that he’s been dying to play! So why don’t the two of you set up a game in the den?”

Jason looked betrayed and dismayed as Aunt Linda ushered him away, babbling about how she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to be the racecar or the dog. Satisfied at his revenge, Patrick grabbed a fresh beer and found another spot on the couch.

*******

December 25th: Day 16 of Operation Woo David Rose. Also Christmas.

As much as Patrick wanted to call David early on Christmas and continue their conversation from the night before, he was caught up in familial duties. He and his parents had to prepare a meal for a dozen Brewers who would be arriving that afternoon. All that could be prepped before the day had been, but even with that level of prep, they still had hours of work ahead of them. To ensure he wouldn’t be at all tempted to slack off, with time being of the essence, he kept his phone in the living room, ringer off.

It didn’t take long for them to fall into a familiar rhythm, everyone knowing exactly what their job was during this process. Patrick assembled the pies, making sure he added extra cinnamon to one of the apples, otherwise his Uncle Edmund would complain about it being flavourless.

Hours passed and the house began to smell progressively better with each new dish that simmered on the stove or emerged from the oven. The three happily dug into the mini test pie Patrick always made, a customary reward to be enjoyed right before the rest of the family arrived.

Sure enough, as Patrick shoveled the last crumbs of the crust into his mouth, the doorbell rang. He took the dirty dishes, hiding them quickly, while his father answered the door to welcome his family. 

Dinner was a loud affair, fifteen Brewers crammed together at a dining table, all grappling for food and catching up with one another. Patrick found himself retelling his story of settling in Schitt’s Creek no less than three times, each time shocking his family with his “sense of adventure” and “bravery.” He did his best to brush off questions about his romantic life, not wanting to get into the whole ordeal just yet. Once he had succeeded in his plan, he’d gladly tell everyone about him and David, but he didn’t want to make it into something before it officially was.

Once dinner was over, Patrick helped to clear the table before being shooed away by his mother. 

“Go check your phone. I have a feeling someone may be missing you today.” Marcy winked, taking a platter from Patrick.

Dumbstruck, he bounded into the living room to find his phone, then greeted by seven messages from David and two each from Stevie and Alexis. Stevie and Alexis were more or less telling him the same thing, to stop ignoring David so he’d stop complaining to them. David’s messages devolved slowly, starting nonchalant and as jovial as he could get but quickly becoming almost too cool, as though he didn’t care if Patrick responded, he was easy either way. 

David Rose  
**Today** 2:57 PM  
  
**Patrick:** Hi. I’m so sorry. Can I call? I’m so sorry.  
  
**David:** Oh hey. Yeah that’s fine.  
  


Not wanting to leave him wondering for even a moment longer, Patrick hit David’s contact as he raced upstairs to his room.

Once David answered, he rushed out an apology: “I’m so so sorry. We had to cook a huge meal for a dozen family members and I put my phone in the other room to stay on schedule and then my family showed up and then we ate and I got so distracted by everything. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t ignoring you, I promise.”

“Patrick, breathe! It’s okay. I mean, I did kind of wonder if… but it’s fine, I’m glad you had a good day. And we’re talking now.” Patrick reached his room just as David’s voice fluttered through his ear.

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, great. I promise I’d never ignore you.”

David cleared his throat, the tension evaporating between them. Only to make way of a different kind of tension, but that tension was ever present. “So Stevie just handed me a very nicely packaged gift.” 

“Hm, she’s a good friend, that Stevie.” He smirked.

“She’s fine. But apparently, the gift is from you.” David sounded breathless.

“Ah yes, I did leave her with something for you.”

“But see, that’s not fair. I didn’t know we were doing gifts so I didn’t get you anything. Which is just incorrect! On mutual gift giving holidays, it’s incorrect to not have a reciprocal gift!” Patrick could imagine David flailing about, expressing his frustration with his whole body.

“I’ll accept an IOU.” He heard David huff out a small sound, almost a laugh. “Open it, David.”

There was some rustling on the other end of the line followed by a barely audible gasp. “Patrick, is this--”

“The receipt from our first sale at the store. I… had it framed. I wanted you to have it. To remember that day and all we’ve accomplished.”

“Patrick.” It was soft, sweet, almost prayer-like. A reverence clear in his tone. David cleared his throat, voice still coming out a bit strained, “I wish you were here. I… I just… I wish you were here.”

“Tomorrow.” He said it like a promise.

“Tomorrow.” He echoed it like a promise. “Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

“Merry Christmas, David.” He waited until he heard David hang up before adding: “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize for anything I said about chow mein.


	3. I Want Your Midnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Patrick's mental deadline draws nearer, he begins to worry he may not make it time for that midnight kiss.

December 26th: Day 17 of Operation Woo David Rose

Patrick woke up the day after Christmas slightly hungover and vibrating with anticipation. The plan wasn’t to head back to Schitt’s Creek until the evening, but he was less than a day away from seeing David again. He practically skipped downstairs, kissing his mother on the cheek as he surveyed his tea options.

“Someone’s cheery this morning.” His father was smirking at him from the table.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, you know, it’s just a nice day today.” Patrick decided to go with a classic Earl Grey this morning.

“And this wouldn’t have anything to do with you returning to Schitt’s Creek today?” Patrick shook his head, trying to feign confusion. “Or returning to David today?” 

He reddened, coughing and turning back to his tea. “Uh, no, that’s not… Nope.”

Patrick sat down in front of an empty plate, grabbing a muffin from the tin in the middle of the table. He focused on steeping his tea, waiting until the color was the correct darkness to make it just a bit too strong.

“You know, dear, we don’t have much planned for today.” Patrick’s attention was drawn from his tea towards his mother, who settled in next to him. “I don’t see a reason for you to stay any longer if you’re ready to leave.”

“That’s not -- I don’t want to leave early. I basically abandoned you guys for half a year, I can’t bail out on our time together now.” Patrick removed the tea bag, squeezing it out and setting it on a napkin.

A small hand lightly gripped his shoulder. “Honey, we’re not angry or resentful of that. We understand why you did what you did. If you’re ready to leave, we want you to leave.”

Patrick entertained the idea of driving back now, arriving around lunchtime and surprising David. Maybe they could close down for lunch, spend it together away from any post-Christmas crowd. 

He cautiously eyed his parents. “That would be okay?”

“Of course!” His father exclaimed as his mother nodded.

*******

An hour later, Patrick was packed and ready, saying his goodbyes to his parents out by his car.

“You guys have to come visit. I’ll talk to Stevie and see if you can get a discount on a room, and we’ll get you a bunch of stuff from the store. I want to show you around and introduce you to everyone.” Well, maybe not Roland, but he was basically an inevitability.

“We’d love to. Just let us know the best time for you.” His mother gave him one more hug before he clambered into his car and set his destination to Rose Apothecary.

*******

The four hour drive five days ago had felt manageable, if not a bit uncomfortable after a while. But he had played an audiobook and stopped for road trip snacks and caffeine right before the trip, so the drive had gone by quickly. Today, however, each minute seemed to last three times as long, each kilometer stretched on endlessly. He hit a small amount of traffic at one point, which realistically only added maybe twenty minutes to his drive, but to Patrick it felt like the trip had doubled. 

The benefit of leaving when he did was that David was still asleep for half of his drive, meaning he only had to “ignore” him for two hours. A notification popped up almost exactly at 10, but Patrick kept his eyes resolutely on the road, knowing even a glance would distract him too much. A couple more trickled in as his drive continued, but not enough to make him feel too guilty.

Finally, around noon, the Schitt’s Creek town sign came into focus, the ridiculous image sending a thrill through Patrick. No, not like that, a thrill of anticipation as he saw the physical proof he was about to see David. 

The normal route he’d take would have him drive right past the store. While the chances of David looking out the window at the exact moment he drove by were slim, they weren’t zero. Instead, Patrick took a back way that took him past the high school and baseball fields, allowing him to park behind the cafe, which shielded his car from the store windows. 

He ran into the cafe, trying to not draw attention to himself, and ordered himself a turkey club and David a BLT, splurging for a milkshake each. Thankfully, Twyla didn’t seem to know he wasn’t supposed to be back until late, so she didn’t have many questions for him. 

Armed with lunch, Patrick made his way across the street, hoping with all his might that David would be too distracted by something to look out the window and ruin the surprise right at the last minute.

Awkwardly, he opened the door, having to balance the drink caddy on one hand. The bell chimed, but David didn’t even look up from where he was slouched against the counter, scrolling through his phone. Patrick took the opportunity to put the drinks down on a table by the front window, not trusting himself to balance everything now that he was vibrating with excitement at finally seeing David again.

“We’re actually just about to close up for lunch. But if you know what you want, I can help you with that.” David sounded distracted, which Patrick knew should annoy him as his business partner, but only served to further endear him.

“You know, it’s generally a good idea to actually acknowledge your potential customer with more than just a dismissive comment.” Patrick delighted in watching David’s head whip up, his eyes widen and mouth drop in disbelief.

“Patrick?” He whispered it, as if still not sure he was real. Then, louder, surer: “Patrick!” 

Suddenly, David’s arms were wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, having bounded over once he knew it was definitely Patrick. Dropping the bag with their sandwiches gently, he reciprocated the hug, smoothing his hands over David’s back, trying to memorize each muscle, each bone.

“You weren’t supposed to be back until tonight,” David whispered into his hair, still holding onto him tightly.

Patrick huffed out a laugh, rubbing small circles on David’s back. “My parents got sick of me and kicked me out.”

David pulled away, creating space between them, but arms still slung lightly around his shoulders. “Well, their loss is my gain.”

Both began to lean in, slowly, but with intent. Patrick kept his eyes trained on David’s face, watching his eyes soften, his lips pout slightly. It wasn’t as nerve wracking anymore, not when it was starting to feel inevitable.

When they were mere inches away from each other, the bell over the door chimed, a tinkling sound that cut right through Patrick, who dropped his head onto David’s shoulder in resignation as David removed his arms from around his neck. 

“David, did we have a midday rendezvous scheduled or was that simply a confabulation?” Moira Rose’s indiscernible accent followed the sound of the bell. “Oh, if it isn’t Pa--”

“Trick,” David offered in a strained voice.

“Yes, Patrick. Are you injured, dear? Why are you inclined upon David’s scapula?”

Patrick lifted his head and turned towards Mrs. Rose, dropping his arms from David, and put on a brave face. “Just a bit tired and hungover, nothing to worry about. Um, you two had a lunch scheduled?”

“Well, I thought so, but it may have been another conversation with my night terror.”

Brushing past that, Patrick indicated the bag by his feet. “I had picked up some things to surprise David, but I’d love for you two to enjoy them. I should get home and unpack anyway.”

“No, but you need to at least eat something.” David sounded frantic, as though he thought he could still salvage the moment.

“I’m actually not that hungry, I had some snacks on the road. But I should shower and unpack, no sense in putting those off. Mrs. Rose, I hope you’re okay with a turkey club?”

“While it wouldn’t be my primary selection, I can see the merits in such a delicacy.”

“Great. And, uh, there’s milkshakes on the table over there too.” 

“No, don’t --” David put out a hand as if he could physically stop Patrick.

“Enjoy your lunch, okay? I’ll be back later, we can catch up then.” Patrick nodded with finality, throwing a cordial smile Mrs. Rose’s way, and left the store. Thankfully, he held off his frustrated tears until he got to his car.

*******

Patrick took a few hours at home to freshen up and wind himself down. It did neither him nor David any good for him to be so on edge. As he sipped his tea, Patrick allowed himself to recenter, making it easier to face David again.

When he made his way back to the store, it was relatively full, people seeming to be taking advantage of the post-Christmas sales. While balsam and gingerbread weren’t scents exclusive to Christmas, the demand for them tended to peter off as December drew closed. They decided that a sale on those items may also help drive sales of other items, ones less associated with the holidays.

Patrick got right to work, taking over the cash register so David could work the floor. They fell back into a familiar rhythm, able to coordinate and complement each other without having to communicate too much. Patrick upsold the peppermint lip balms and cranberry goat cheese while David convinced shoppers that they couldn’t just get the cleanser, they would need the full skincare set. It was a delicate dance, and they were perfect partners.

The last customers ambled out right around close, and David flipped the sign almost as soon as they stepped outside.

“Huh. That was far busier than we anticipated.” David leaned against the door, eyes closed as he took deep, calming breaths.

“Yeah, wow. I’m glad I was back for this.”

David’s eyes flew open. “I’m glad you’re back. Just in general.”

“Me too.” They exchanged lazy smiles, both too tired to do much more than that. 

“I was gonna have dinner with Stevie, if you wanted to join. Just at the cafe, nothing special.”

“Sure.”

Dinner was a fun affair, Patrick and Stevie almost immediately ganging up on David, who was appalled such rudeness would take place before they even put in a drink order. Patrick told them about his time home, most of which David already knew, but he still reacted correctly to each story.

The Roses and Stevie had apparently had a quiet Christmas, but the party the night before had been a bit of a mess. Patrick couldn’t keep the smile off his face as they both relayed the tale of Johnny Rose’s Last Minute Christmas Party.

“The tree was truly tragic.” 

“We could barely get ornaments to hang on it, let alone stay.” 

“And Alexis didn’t invite anyone because she thought she was just supposed to schmooze the guests. As if my dad could create and invite a proper guest list.”

“David also refused to give him any decorations --”

“We have to sell those!”

“It was a little late at that point!”

“So I take it the party was a disaster?” Patrick’s question pulled their attention back to him.

“Actually… not really. We saw how important it all was to my dad so we rallied. Alexis sent out a mass text, and I used my impeccable design instincts to make the place festive and classy. Stevie somehow MacGyvered the tree into an almost functional Christmas tree. The Jazzagals sang, and my mom gave a stirring rendition of ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas. In the end, the only thing really missing was you.” 

It was an offhand comment, one that David breezed by, calling Twyla over to order a dessert. But Patrick sank down into it, letting it engulf him. He noticed Stevie’s smirk but couldn’t fully focus on anything as the words swirled around in his head.

When Twyla plopped a large slice of pie in the middle of the table, along with three forks, Patrick fully came to, realizing he had quite a fight ahead of him if he wanted to get his equal share of dessert.

They walked out together, all heading in the same direction. Stevie had left her car at the motel, but she had had maybe one too many glasses of wine that night, so David spent most of the walk trying to convince her to stay with him for a bit, at least until she sobered up.

She relented eventually, just as they came upon Ray’s house. “Well, this is me. We can go back to our normal carpool schedule tomorrow, no more ‘early’ mornings trudges in the snow for you.”

“You’re the best, honestly.”

Patrick shrugged one shoulder. “Eh, it’s nothing.” They shared a small laugh. “Alright. Goodnight, guys.” He tossed off an awkward wave as David and Stevie mumbled their parting messages, and then made his way inside.

*******

December 29th: Day 20 of Operation Woo David Rose

Patrick’s first few days back had not been as fruitful as he had hoped. The store was consistently busy, which he’d normally be excited about, but now it meant he and David rarely had a moment alone. Not only that, but they were staggering lunch breaks too, meaning they didn’t even have a chance to catch up then.

Ray had insisted that Patrick join him for a post-Christmas roommate dinner the second night he was back, and then the night after that was some kind of special day in Schitt’s Creek — some founder’s birthday, maybe? That meant the whole town had gathered out in the cold for Tobias Schitt’s favorite meal of boiled potatoes and near-flavourless sausage. Patrick had gagged his way through dinner, happy to be next to David, but not so happy that the entire town was also present.

The next night had seemed promising; Patrick casually mentioned the two getting dinner that night, to catch up one-on-one. David had swiftly agreed, a current passing between before being interrupted by the bell. 

But as they settled into the cafe, Alexis had come in, babbling about Ted having to stay late for an emergency surgery. She squeezed in next to David, completely oblivious to just how unwelcome her interruption was.

Tonight would be different. Ray had poker tonight, so Patrick had invited David over so he could cook for him and they could watch the New Year's double feature. And maybe make out on the couch. Whatever, Patrick wasn’t married to the plan.

They closed up in comfortable silence, exchanging shy smiles every so often. As Patrick swept up the last corner, David appeared at his shoulder.

“You’re so slow.”

Patrick flashed an inverted smile over his shoulder at David. “Oh, I’m sorry. Would you like to show me how it’s done?”

“No, the best way to learn is through doing.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick bent down to pick up the full dustpan, turning to find David snapping his eyes up as his cheeks colored. Huh.

They grabbed their coats and bundled up, David making sure his hat did minimal damage to his hair. 

“Why do you never have gloves?” Patrick gave a pointed glance to the only exposed part of David’s skin besides his face as they exited the store.

“My leather gloves don’t do well if they get wet and with the constant threat of Stevie assaulting me with a snowball, I just can’t take that chance.”

“Right, but now your hands are cold.”

As if to prove his point further, Patrick gently grabbed one of David’s hands, the cold detectable even through the layer of Patrick’s gloves. Patrick swept a thumb over David’s knuckles, before realizing what he was doing and making to turn away. Before he could, David laced their fingers together and forced them to continue walking to Patrick’s car as if them holding hands was not the earth-shattering moment it most definitely was.

“Mm, that’s better.” David shoved his other hand in his coat pocket and gave Patrick’s hand a little squeeze.

The walk to the car was short, too short to really take full advantage of getting to hold David’s hand, but Patrick wasn’t one to complain about a good thing, however fleeting it may be.

Once they got to Ray’s, Patrick told David to make himself comfortable as he got to work on dinner. He heard the TV turn on and what sounded like Downton Abbey began playing. Patrick chuckled to himself.

“Are you watching the Christmas Special? It’s four days after Christmas!” Patrick shouted into the other room as he prepared his vegetables.

David gave a scandalized gasp. “There’s never a wrong time for the Downton Abbey Christmas Special, and for you to even suggest such a thing should be a punishable offense.”

“Fine. Punish me.” Patrick reddened as he processed what he had said. “I mean…”

“We’ll see how the rest of the night goes.”

Patrick dropped his knife.

*******

An hour later, Patrick placed a cottage pie in the middle of Ray’s small dining table and poured two generous glasses of red wine. He gave one last look at the table, making sure it was perfect and his intentions were clear. Something seemed to be missing…

Oh! Patrick ran to get one of the candles he had gotten at the craft fair, lighting it and placing it just to the right of the pie. Perfect. There was no way this could be seen as anything but a date.

“David?”

He heard the TV shut off, and David peeked around the corner. “Ready?”

Patrick nodded and gestured down to the table. David’s eyes widened as he took it all in, lingering for a moment on the candle, before giving one of his smiles that squished to one side of his face.

As David took his first bite, Patrick watched closely, anxious to know what his reaction would be. David’s eyes closed in apparent bliss as he let out a low moan that shot right through Patrick.

“This is incredible. I forgot how good food could actually be! I’m going to force you to cook for me more often.”

“Gladly.” He whispered it, eyes still trained on David who was too engrossed in his meal to notice Patrick’s almost overwhelming fondness.

“Are you not gonna eat?” David asked with a full mouth and quick glance up, completely unaware of Patrick’s attention.

They ate in mostly silence, save for more of David’s soft moans and Patrick’s hopefully subtle readjusting. The conversations that did spark stayed light, mostly about the store or anything Patrick may have missed from his time away.

“Oh, that reminds me! How do you feel about ice skating?”

“Love it. Michelle Kwan is a legend.”

“Ha, no. Well, yes, but not what I meant. How do you feel about you doing the ice skating?”

David swallowed thickly. “Oh. Um, I’m not the most coordinated, if you hadn’t noticed. So it’s not really my… thing.”

“What if you had a hand?” Patrick cocked his head in question. 

“That, uh, that could help.” 

“Great, because I just so happen to have two. And over two decades of skating experience.” 

Patrick placed a hand on the table, palm up, a clear invitation, which David quickly took. They sat, hands intertwined, eyes locked, and smiles wide, memorizing each other as Patrick rubbed tiny circles onto the back of David’s hand. Feeling bold, he brought the hands towards his face, placing a featherlight kiss on David’s hand, maintaining eye contact the whole time. His lips tingled at the contact, and he immediately needed to know what it felt like to kiss other parts of David, preferably his mouth. A mouth which had dropped open in delighted shock. Patrick gave his hand another kiss, a bit firmer this time, before leaning forward, making sure to avoid the candle.

It was so close. It was going to happen. All this time, all this planning was finally going to pay off. Just a few inches more and --

“Patrick, I’m home! Oh, David’s here as well, how lovely!” Ray’s voice jolted the two apart, David letting out a frustrated groan.

“Ray, hello. I thought you weren’t going to be here tonight.” David’s tone was biting and impatient, which went right over Ray’s head.

“Yes, I was supposed to be at poker night tonight, but Gwen had an allergic reaction to the mini sliders and we had to cut the night short. But good news, I can join you boys! Patrick mentioned something about a movie?”

“Um, not tonight, I don’t think.” David stood quickly, Patrick joining him.

“Oh, okay. Um, some other time?” Patrick pleaded with his eyes, letting David know that they would find their moment.

David gave a weak smile. “Yeah, of course. But I’m gonna head out now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He moved towards the door in a hurry.

Patrick made to follow him. “I’ll walk you home!”

“Not tonight, okay? Just… Not tonight.” And just like that, he was gone.

“Oh, is that cottage pie I smell?” Ray once again proved that he could not read a room to save his life.

“Yeah, help yourself.”

*******

December 31st: Day 22 of Operation Woo David Rose. Also New Year's Eve. Also the Deadline.

Once David had gotten into Patrick’s car the next day, Patrick had suggested they try to watch the movies that night, sure he could get Ray to leave them alone with enough notice. But David had given a sad smile, taken a sip of his drink, and brushed it off with a “not tonight.”

Dejected, Patrick was silent the rest of the ride and store setup. The rest of the day was… fine. They seemed to operate as normal, still flirting under the guise of teasing, still sharing heated glances. However, David seemed closed off, as if he were holding back and keeping things light, closer to the territory they had been in before their conversations when Patrick was away.

In a last ditch effort to save the day, Patrick suggested they get dinner, but David gave a flimsy excuse about eating with Alexis that night.

So here he was, the morning of the 31st, seemingly five steps back from where he had been only a couple days ago. Tonight was his deadline, and for the first time, he was genuinely starting to doubt he’d succeed.

David entered the car, same guarded posture as the day before, but Patrick was prepared. “I got you a muffin as well. Twyla said you usually like the blueberry, and Ivan had just dropped them off when I was in the cafe, so it’s very fresh.”

Pleasantly surprised, David accepted his breakfast with a smile, one of his squished smiles that usually indicated Patrick had charmed him in some way. “Thank you.”

Patrick gave a small sigh of relief and began driving. “Also, I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” David furrowed his brows, but didn’t take his eyes off the muffin.

“I don’t know, everything felt kind of… off yesterday. And I’m not sure what I did, or didn’t, do, but I want to apologize if I made things weird or whatever.”

David’s face softened and he turned away from the muffin to fully face Patrick. “It wasn’t you. I know it probably seemed like it, but it wasn’t. I was just… frustrated. We had a great night planned and then Ray came back. I was just starting to feel like this town has something against me.”

Patrick chuckled as he pulled into his spot behind the store. “I know what you mean.”

“Yeah. So you did nothing wrong, I promise.”

They set up the store in much brighter moods than the day before, the air seeming to hum around them. Maybe things weren’t as doomed as Patrick thought.

There was a steady trickle of customers until the early afternoon, at which point Patrick took the opportunity to help David take down some of the more Christmas-specific decorations. 

As Patrick contemplated whether a wreath on the back wall was Christmas festive or just winter festive, David made a startled noise.

“What is it? Is there a moth in here?” 

“No, there would have been much more urgency if there was a moth. I just realized we never figured out a plan for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Did David suspect that Patrick had reasons to plan for that night?

“Yeah, for Mutt’s party.”

“We’re going to a… mutt party?” Had Ted organized some kind of adoption-themed New Year's event?

David gave one of his smiles that seemed to be largely reserved for Patrick. “Mutt Schitt. He’s Alexis’s ex. He has a barn on the edge of town and is hosting a party tonight. Remember? I told you about it on the phone last week.”

“Oh! Right! Yeah, the party tonight.”

“It starts at 8, but we do not want to seem too eager, so I was thinking we plan for a 9 o’clock arrival. Late enough to emphasize how effortlessly cool we are, but not so late that we barely have any party to attend. I’m not sure of the dress code, but I was planning to go with something classic and middlingly casual. Any ideas what you’ll wear? We can’t clash.”

“Oh, um, not really. I brought that sweater back with me. The one you liked. That could be good.”

“Perfect! And I will go with a cream fisherman’s sweater so we can match without seeming too obviously matching. Also, the barn can get drafty, and I don’t want to have to wear a coat in the barn.”

They were going to a party together. They were going to a party together in matching sweaters. That had to mean something, right? Before Patrick could straight up ask if it was a date, a customer came in, prompting him to head back behind the counter.

*******

As they closed up the store, David invited Patrick to join him, Stevie, and Alexis in splitting a pizza before the party, as well as pregaming for the party, no one really sure if Mutt would have a decent drink selection.

“Last I knew, he had a fridge stocked with something called conewine, which I think is pinecone wine. And Patrick, I can not stress this enough, I hope to never reach a point in my life where I willingly consume pinecone wine.”

Patrick gave an unrestrained belly laugh. “Noted.”

When he looked back at David, he had a soft expression. “There’s that laugh face.”

A feeling began to bubble up inside Patrick, flowing through him until his only instinct was to yell an _I love you_ into the space between them. He tamped it down as best he could, but the words kept jumping to the forefront of his mind, as though any attempt to say anything else would not work. 

But maybe that was best. Maybe that was how it was always meant to be, a declaration in this space they built together as a response to an inside moment they had shared.

He opened his mouth, ready to let it happen, ready to end his mission, when David’s phone chimed, breaking up the moment.

David, unaware of what was about to happen, checked his phone. “Oh, Stevie wants to know what you like on your pizza. She’s a savage who likes pineapple, but she’s not allowed to get it unless someone else requests it as well. To date, we’ve only gotten it once.”

“Who was the one?”

“Just this guy we were both kind of seeing at one point. He was very agreeable.”

“You were both seeing? Like, as a --”

David forcefully lifted a finger to silence him. “No, not like that. It was a casual thing, and we only had pizza together one time because he crashed our already established hang, outside of the motel. And nothing untoward happened. I was seeing him and Stevie was seeing him and Stevie and I were not seeing each other.”

Patrick was stupidly endeared, smiling his ridiculous upside down smile. “Okay, David, whatever you say.” David huffed. “Unfortunately for Stevie, I am not a pineapple fan. I’m usually good with most other toppings though. Whatever you want.”

“Great, I will let her know.”

A moment later, Patrick’s phone buzzed with a text from Stevie. “Ha, she’s not too happy with me. Apparently, I was her best hope.”

“She should know you’re on my side. That’s how we work.”

“Oh, is it?”

“Yes! We are partners, we agree. That’s why we work.”

“Well, what if I said yes just to mess with you?” Patrick stepped around the counter, slowly making his way to David, as though setting up a challenge.

As he stopped right in front of him, David hummed, pretending to think about the question. “You like to tease me, sure, but it’s never in any way that has tangible consequences. So you’d toy with the idea, weighing the merits, but in the end, I know you’d let it go.”

Patrick crossed his arms. “Huh. You know me that well, eh?”

“I’d like to think so. I’d also like to think you don’t actually want to make us eat pineapple on pizza.”

“Well, luckily for you, I’m not trying to impress both you and Stevie. So you do get that advantage.”

He should have kissed him. He should have uncrossed his arms, wrapped them around David’s waist, and kissed him. He should have done it before a phone rang or a bottle fell or a random townsperson walked in. He’d missed so many chances this month, but here was one more, maybe his last chance. 

Patrick uncrossed his arms. “David, I need to --”

“David!” Alexis’s yell mixed with the chime of the bell to create a jarring cacophony that tore through Patrick.

“What?! What the fuck could you possibly need right this second?!”

“Um, rude, David. I was coming to get you two because Stevie’s on her way to pick up the pizzas and they’re going to get cold. We texted you, but apparently you’re too busy to care right now or whatever.” David continued to glare at her. “Ugh, you’re welcome, David! Now, come on, I need to eat quickly so I have enough time to get ready.”

Dinner was fairly quick, all four spread out around Room 7. David and Stevie were shoveling slices into their mouths, while Alexis tried to daintily eat her food. Patrick fell somewhere in the middle, too hungry to care too much about how he looked, but not as ravenous as the other two seemed to be. Over the course of dinner, he did learn that they would not all be going together, as Stevie and Alexis were going as a trio with Twyla. Meaning he and David were arriving together, in coordinating sweaters. He tried to mask his excitement, but Stevie still shot him a knowing glance.

“Um, I should get home and change. David, I’ll come back and get you a bit before nine?”

“Perfect.”

Patrick gave everyone an awkward wave before leaving the room and driving the short distance to Ray’s.

*******

At 8:45, Patrick pulled into a spot in the motel parking lot, made his way to Room 7, and gave a short, rhythmic knock.

“One second!” David’s yell was muffled and followed by a string of expletives. A moment later, he wrenched the door open. “Sorry, Alexis left her hair straightener plugged in, and I just noticed when you knocked. So I would like it on record that I have saved the motel from burning down.”

As much as Patrick tried to pay attention to David’s words, he found himself distracted. It wasn’t as if David looked drastically different than he normally did, still sporting a sweater and skirted pants with his high tops. But Patrick still couldn’t take his eyes off of him; something in the back of his head screamed that David looked this good for him, for their date. 

“Patrick?”

“What? Oh, yes, you’re a true hero, David. They should give you a medal.”

“Mm, I’ll mention it to my mom.” They shared teasing smiles. “Ready?”

Patrick stepped aside and gestured forward. “After you.”

The ride to the barn allowed Patrick to learn something new about David: he was awful at giving directions.

“You told me to take a left by the tree.”

“Not that tree!”

“David, we’re surrounded by trees!” Patrick swept his arms around, indicating the forest lining the road.

“Okay, well I meant the big one.”

“Uh huh. So it’s a general tree, but also a very specific tree?”

“Okay, you’re not as funny as you think you are.”

“Aren’t I though?”

After two more wrong turns, they finally made it the barn, parking in the field next to the structure. Patrick made sure he wasn’t blocking anyone in, nor would he be blocked by someone else.

David waited impatiently as Patrick double-checked his spot.

“Patrick, c’mon! It’s already 9:15.” David was hugging his coat around himself tightly, bouncing a bit in the cold.

“David, you do realize that was because you kept getting us lost?” Patrick nodded, satisfied that his car was in a good space and they’d be able to leave with little trouble.

Huffing, David came forward, grabbed one of Patrick's hands in both of his, and dragged him into the barn.

It was warm in there from the combination of a crackling fire and lots of people. Patrick didn’t recognize most of the people at the party, but he spotted Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla in a corner, and a couple of the younger Jazzagals looking over the drink options.

“Wanna just stay the two of us for a bit? Just until we figure out the vibe.” David was still surveying the room, before fixing his gaze on a small table with two chairs that were currently unoccupied. 

Patrick, for his part, gaped a bit at the suggestion before shaking himself a bit. “Uh, yeah, sounds good.” 

“Great, I’ll snag that table if you wanna see what you can get for drinks? Anything but conewine. Or that beer you seem to like.” David smirked.

“I’m not as offended as you might have hoped. I mostly drink it because it’s cheap and gets the job done.”

“Mm, I’ve been there.” Patrick blew out a laugh. “Maybe a red wine, if they have it.”

“On it.” Patrick threw off a salute, earning him an eye roll, and went to scout out the drink options.

He found an unopened bottle of red and snagged it, along with two clean plastic cups.

“He’s gonna need food too.” Stevie sidled up next to Patrick, taking in her options.

“I’m sure he will, but he only requested drinks right now. Plus, I can only carry so much.”

Stevie grabbed an already open bottle of red, gave it a sniff, before pouring herself a generous portion. “So how’s the plan going? He hasn’t excitedly mentioned any kissing so I’m assuming you’re waiting until midnight?”

“That wasn’t supposed to be the moment. It was supposed to be the last chance, hail mary, only if I need it moment. I wanted us to be a couple tonight, one that had already kissed. But, I can’t ignore the romance of that midnight kiss, so it’ll have to do.” Patrick pocketed a few napkins, just to be sure.

“You should have just kissed him. Or told him.”

“Stevie, I have a feeling you know just how many times I’ve tried.”

“You’re both ridiculous.”

“Maybe. But that’s why I think we’ll work.”

Stevie gagged, but then smiled, jerking her head in David’s direction. “I think someone’s waiting for you.”

Shyly smiling, Patrick gathered up his goods, bid Stevie goodbye, and made his way to David. Right as he placed the wine on the table, a tall man, handsome in a carefree, rugged way, approached the table. 

“David, hi, I thought that was you.” Before David could get a word in, the man swooped down, pecking David on the lips.

Patrick stood there paralyzed, blood rushing so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t make out anything being said. He did, however, notice David redden and seemingly fumble for words. He felt cold.

“Who’s this guy?” The man’s voice cut through the pounding in Patrick’s head.

“Uh, that is… He is… He’s my… We…”

“Patrick.” Patrick held out his hand.

“That’s Patrick. Yup, my Patr-- nope, not mine. He’s Patrick.” David was fumbling, cheeks even redder.

It didn’t appear as though the man was going to return Patrick’s handshake, so he lowered his hand, collapsing into his chair, hoping to show that there was only room for two at this table.

“Well, great. So nice to see you again, we’ll have to catch up sometime.” The man winked and walked away.

“But not like that, though. Not in a winking way,” David called after him, in vain.

Patrick gave a strained, but amused smile. “So that was --”

“He’s too friendly. That’s the pineapple guy.”

“Ah. That makes a bit more sense.”

“Let’s just forget about it, okay? I see you found us some wine.” David lifted one of the plastic cups. “And what luxury!”

Patrick gave an upside down smile. “Mm, I was hoping to recreate the no doubt lavish New Year's celebrations you’ve had previously. So maybe this year can have a chance of living up to those.”

David cocked his head, as though seriously considering Patrick. “It’s already better.” 

*******

They drank the bottle over the course of the next hour or so, discussing their past New Year’s highlights, both good and bad. David’s worst featured him squashed in Times Square because Anderson Cooper had forgotten to add him to the CNN guestlist, but by the time he got there, it was too crowded to leave.

“I was there until 2 am, with no bathroom. And Anderson didn’t even wait for me!” 

“I’m not sure I can top that, but one year, my college roommate gave everyone what we thought were pot brownies, but actually turned out to be brownies laced with bad mushrooms. I spent the whole night thinking I was on another planet and unable to speak.”

“Oh, no that’s still pretty bad. But at least you had access to a bathroom.”

“Yeah, about that…” Apparently half a bottle of wine made Patrick able to talk about pissing himself in front of the guy he was in love with.

Thankfully, David seemed to find it funny, barking out a laugh. “Oh my God, Patrick! At least I had an excuse!”

“I was tripping on bad mushrooms! That’s a good excuse.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Eventually, they ventured beyond their table, joining Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla in some terrible dancing and scoping out the food table.

A few members of the baseball team Patrick had joined over the summer wandered over, and Patrick fell into conversation with them. As they talked about what they thought the Blue Jays odds would be this year, a hand grazed Patrick’s lower back.

“Hey, I’m gonna leave you here for a bit, okay? Stevie needs a partner for beer pong, and she seems to think I’m a viable option, lord knows why.” David’s whisper tickled Patrick’s ear and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. 11:25. He turned toward David. “Yeah, okay. I’ll come find you.”

“Before midnight?” David raised his eyebrows as if to emphasize the question.

“Yeah,” Patrick said softly with a nod. David smiled, a small, secret thing, and disappeared into the crowd. 

*******

Patrick hadn’t seen David for twenty-five minutes, and it was quickly approaching midnight. His heart began to race as he frantically scanned the room; time was running out in his plan and he desperately wanted that midnight kiss.

His eyes locked on monochrome as he finally spotted David on the other side of the room, in conversation with someone. Just as Patrick was about to make his way over, David’s conversation partner turned slightly, giving Patrick a clear view of his face. It was the man from earlier, the one who’d kissed David in greeting and got him all flustered and flushed. Patrick swallowed down the bile slowly rising in his throat, noting that it was now only four minutes until midnight. With one last look and a resigned sigh, he turned around, making his way to the barn’s exit, needing to not be around when David kissed someone else at midnight.

Stevie caught his arm as he rushed out. “Where are you going? David’s over there and it’s almost midnight.”

“He’s got someone. It was all just really dumb. I was going to woo him?! Like some fairytale? This is real life, and I’m just the perfectly average business partner who is doomed to pine away while he gets his happy ending with someone more his speed.” Stevie began to protest, but Patrick shook her off, shaking his head. “I need some air.”

Once he was outside he immediately noticed he hadn’t thought to grab his coat, but he couldn’t risk going back inside. Instead, he burrowed his hands into his sweater and gave into the biting cold as he leaned against the fence and tried to find patterns in the stars. He didn’t know many constellations, but he reveled in the pursuit of structure stargazing gave him. 

Back inside, he heard the countdown begin, starting at 30. People fumbled through, many not able to keep time or messing up numbers, but it evened out when it hit 10.

“9, 8, 7.” Tears threatened to form in Patrick’s eyes.

“6, 5, 4.” His face began to heat up as his blood ran cold.

“3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!” Well, that was that. The New Year hit and Patrick had failed in his mission to woo David. Unexpectedly, a sob ripped through him, echoing into the night. 

How stupid had he been to think his life could be like one of the rom-coms David loved? You don’t just get the guy because you want it enough. He was glad the store wasn’t set to reopen until the 3rd, giving him two days to lick his wounds and figure out how to continue working with David without his feelings becoming an issue.

Tears were flowing freely and quietly now, the sounds of the party a dull roar in the background. It had only been two minutes since the turn of the year, but Patrick felt like he’d been mourning the loss of something important for far longer.

“There you are! It’s freezing out here, what are you doing?!” Patrick whipped around at the voice, belatedly wiping at his cheeks to chase away the tears. He stared in utter disbelief as David, bundled up, draped Patrick’s coat over his shoulders and gently pulled his toque over his ears. “There, much better. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Patrick just gaped at him. David was undeterred. “You missed midnight. I was hoping to find you at least 10 minutes before, but I could not shake Jake. He was trying to pitch me his tables to sell at the store and would not take any of my hints that I could not have that conversation now. Once I got away, I only had like a minute and a half to find you, but you were nowhere. I found Stevie right after it struck, and she told me you were out here. Why didn’t you get me if you were coming out here?”

Patrick floundered, opening and closing his mouth, trying to process all that he just heard. “You… didn’t kiss him?”

David looked confused. “Who? Jake?! No, why would I kiss him?”

“You did when we first showed up.”

Rolling his eyes, David barked out a short laugh. “No, he kissed me. That’s just a thing he does, apparently.”

“You, uh, didn’t seem to be complaining. Um, you got all… blushy.” Patrick felt his voice shake, but he couldn’t make himself care anymore. He didn’t feel like holding back anymore.

David’s face grew soft as understanding seemed to flood in. “Is that -- Patrick, I was caught off guard. I wasn’t expecting that, and I certainly didn’t want you to see that, and I guess I kind of short circuited briefly. But that... I mean, Patrick, you need to know that that meant nothing.”

“You -- you were talking to him. You left and I couldn’t find you and you were talking to him and it was almost midnight.” _And I thought you were going to kiss him again._ He already sounded desperate enough without that last fear, but he held it in anyway.

“Patrick.” David’s voice broke, soft and gentle, as he crowded into his space, reaching out to carefully take Patrick’s face into his hands.

“I wanted to make it special for you. I wanted to properly woo you. Give you some romantic kiss at midnight, like Harry and Sally. It was stupid.” Even as he said it, he leaned into David’s touch, doubting just how stupid it may have been. 

“You didn’t have to do all of that.”

Oh. “Oh.” Maybe it was stupid.

“No! No, I didn’t mean you shouldn’t have done it.” David’s thumbs lightly stroked over Patrick’s cheeks, catching a few stray tears. “More that you didn’t have to make it this… big thing. You could’ve just… kissed me in the store or something and that would have been perfect.” David moved his hands to drape his arms over Patrick’s shoulders, bringing the two nearly nose to nose.

Patrick’s heart started to beat in doubletime. “I tried! I kept trying! And we always got interrupted!”

“Hm. Well, looks like you’ll have to be quick now, don’t want any unexpected interruptions.” 

“I -- I wanna take my time with you.” Patrick mentally kicked himself. Now he was messing it up!

“Patrick, just kiss me.” 

There wasn’t a lot of space left between the two, but Patrick still felt it took forever to bridge that hair’s breadth of distance, so sure some kind of interruption would break up the moment once again. But when their mouths did finally meet, it was slow, exploratory, but not lacking in passion. All the feelings and tension that had been building and building inside of Patrick all these months, seemingly doubled over this particular month, rushed into the kiss. And David gave just as much, giving and giving and giving, then taking, taking, taking. 

Nothing had ever felt like this before, not for Patrick, who had spent his whole life wondering if he was broken or wrong. Always feeling a couple steps behind, unable to convince himself that it could ever get better than the perfectly adequate experiences he had had with women. He didn’t know it could feel like this, so alive, so exhilarating. He felt greedy, pulling David impossibly closer with his arms around his waist, drinking him in like the only source of life left. A small moan reverberated between them, Patrick unsure who it came from; maybe it didn’t matter, too entwined for that kind of definition to matter anymore.

Slowly, they separated, the need for air becoming more pressing with each passing second. While Patrick whined slightly at the loss, it felt more like a win, because he had David in his arms. He had kissed David. David, who was gazing at Patrick with wonder and adoration, enough to make his heart burst. Too overcome to keep his head up, he leaned his forehead against David’s shoulder, sighing at the contact.

“Happy New Year,” David whispered into Patrick’s hair, lips brushing his head.

Music from the barn drifted out, and they swayed silently, entangled together, delighting in the thrill of being able to hold each other like this.

January 1st: Day 1 of Operation Date David Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
